Hielo
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Desde Harrenhaal, Rhaegar no había hecho otra cosa que equivocarse. Yo sólo quería que me ensartara con su espada y le llevase mi cabeza al rey, pero él me dejó marchar. Ahora, echando la vista atrás, me doy cuenta de que soy una hipócrita. Sólo espero que los dioses y los hombres tengan piedad con mi hijo. / Desafío del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. El Príncipe

Acepto el desafío de Lyann. Iré publicando capítulo a capítulo, escribo y publico. Sed clementes, tened paciencia y revieweadme. Espero que os guste.

Este fic forma parte de la vitrina de _Desafíos_ del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro en español de Canción.

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del maravilloso mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

* * *

**HIELO**

* * *

**Capítulo primero: Arthur I**

* * *

Le había jurado lealtad dos veces: la primera, como Martell; la segunda, como Elia Targaryen de Dorne. A la mujer que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte ante sus ojos, también.

«Es imposible que salga por ahí.»

Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había yacido con una mujer, demasiados años atrás. Le resultaba perturbador encontrarse allí, de brazos cruzados e incapaz de apartar la mirada de la dama que sufría tendida en la cama. Flores de sudor brotaban en el camisón y un rictus de dolor rompía la belleza salvaje de su rostro.

Intentó irse fuera, pero la partera que él mismo había traído de Campoestrella se negaba a dejarlo ir por si el alumbramiento se complicaba todavía más.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—He atendido más de diez partos y he dado a luz a tres hijos, Ser —respondió con resolución.— El último hace cuatro lunas.

Wylla había prometido su honor y silencio a los Dayne independientemente del resultado de la guerra. Ser Arthur sabía que podía confiar en ella. La recordaba de sus últimos años en Dorne, antes de la capa blanca, antes del ciego honor. También había sido la nodriza de su sobrino Edric hasta que la necesitó allí, en la quizá mal llamada Torre de la Alegría.

«Ganará. _Debe_ ganar el príncipe.»

De no hacerlo, nada habría valido la pena. Rhaegar Targaryen lo llamaba amigo y le pedía —de vez en cuando— consejo. Sin embargo, rara vez, desde Harrenhaal, solía hacerle caso. Arthur podía comprender por qué, conocía a su príncipe demasiado bien. Primero, por la profecía que lo despertaba cada noche, creando imágenes surrealistas en su mente, que se colaban en lo más profundo de su ser quebrándole el raciocinio; después, Lyanna. Rhaegar siempre había sido un visitante extraño en ese mundo carente de las formas y las palabras que el buscaba sin descanso entre cuerdas de arpa y pergaminos. Un ser predestinado a cumplir su deber y no solo como rey. Eso decía.

Ambos habían jurado proteger a la misma mujer, ambos se sentirían terriblemente desgraciados e impotentes si fallaban en su misión. La norteña hacía lo que la partera le ordenaba con voz suave pero autoritaria. Arthur escuchaba los gemidos roncos que nacían desde el fondo de la garganta, los suspiros de cansancio, los gritos de desconsuelo; Arthur olía el sudor y la sangre, penetraban en sus fosas nasales como dos viejos conocidos que habían encontrado una nueva cara en la que manifestarse.

La Espada del Amanecer aguantó, impertérrito, o eso le habría gustado creer que aparentaba. Algunas semanas atrás, el príncipe aún estaba con ellos y les traía malas y buenas noticias. La buena era que podían abandonar la Torre de la Alegría (así la llamaba él) por unos días para visitar Campoestrella. Arthur había aguardado esas palabras como un niño del Lecho de Pulgas un par de zapatos nuevos, visualizando en su mente el momento en el que divisase las puertas del bien conocido castillo para subir los escalones de dos en dos en pos de su hermana Ashara. La última vez que la había visto, la princesa Elia había accedido a que volviese a su tierra para pasar el embarazo.

Lo que encontraron fue a su hermana llorando, destrozada, aferrada al cadáver de su hija.

El guardia real apartó esas imágenes todavía vívidas y las reemplazó por las de Lyanna de la casa Stark, más luchadora que nunca. Más viva que nunca. Más al borde de la muerte que nunca, aunque pareciese una contradicción.

Esa mujer tenía la garra, el ingenio, la fuerza y el espíritu que le faltaban a Elia Martell. Arthur pensaba que ese era el verdadero motivo del enamoramiento posterior del príncipe Rhaegar. Lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que no debía importunarlo mientras componía, sobre todo esas veces que —extrañamente— lo llevaba a Refugio Estival consigo. Su príncipe era un melancólico crónico, un hombre forzado al deber de su apellido que había cumplido con creces todo cuanto se esperaba de él. Rhaegar leía libros de historia, de caballerías, repasaba los de cuentas, leía canciones; tocaba el arpa y paseaba a caballo por las calles de Desembarco del Rey, allá dónde la muchedumbre pudiera verle; Rhaegar sabía contar historias, sabía cantar, peleaba como nadie con la espada, con la lanza, con el arco. Rhaegar le había dejado llorar la muerte de su hermana en Campoestrella, le había contado sus secretos. Rhaegar sólo se había equivocado una vez en su vida y, desde entonces, se desató una guerra.

«Todo se remonta a Jenny de Piedrasviejas.» No quería pensar mal de un hombre que lo había tratado como a un igual, el primero de toda la realeza. Incluso gozaba de importancia entre el resto de sus hermanos juramentados. El príncipe siempre lo elegía a él para acompañarle. Arthur observaba cada día en la Fortaleza los rostros confundidos de Ser Barristan, Ser Oswell y Ser Lewyn. Él era Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, mejor amigo del príncipe de Rocadragón.

—¡AAHHH!

Un nuevo alarido rompió su hilo de pensamientos y hendió el aire como el proyectil de una cerbatana que volase sobre su cabeza. Sintió el impulso de taparse los ojos ante la escena sumamente íntima que se estaba dando: ya podía ver una cabeza, o eso esperaba él que fuera. «Sí, si cabe.»

Poco más que una niña en Harrenhaal, una mujer de hielo en esa cama.

—Aguante —pedía Wylla esforzándose.— Aguante, mi señora. Empuje, ¡empuje! ¡Ya sale!

Había sido espectador de primera fila. Y lo que no había visto, su príncipe se lo había contado. Era la confianza absoluta y ciega que depositaba en él lo que le impedía traicionarle. Eso y su honor. Ante todo, era un guardia real. Se consideraba bastante afortunado de estar en el círculo más privado del heredero, al cual pocas personas tenían alcance. Rhaegar tampoco confiaba en la corte, a pesar de no ser tan paranoico como su padre. Jon Connington, él mismo y poco más.

«Si la Araña no hubiese abierto la boca, nada de esto estaría pasando. Habría tomado el mando, habría gobernado justamente, habría tenido mejores cosas que hacer que perderse en los bosques de Harrenhaal en busca de un caballero misterioso. No habría conocido a Lyanna y ella no estaría aquí. Nadie lo estaría.»

Pero Lyanna Stark era tan voluntariosa como noble, tierna y buena. Otra antítesis en su personalidad, otro hoyo en el que profundizar. Durante el banquete ofrecido por Lord Whent se había fijado por primera vez en ella tras la canción que había hecho llorar a todas las mujeres de la sala, incluida ella misma. Había disimulado una risa cuando la loba vertió su copa de vino sobre la cabeza del cachorro de huargo. Se había sorprendido al saber que esa misma norteña de dieciséis años, muy mayor para ser una niña y muy pequeña para comportarse como una señora casada, era la jinete bajo la armadura de piezas robadas que había desmontado a tres patéticos caballeros. Cuando Rhaegar le contó de su encuentro, dijo que también traía una canción.

«Y una sonrisa.»

Lo había hechizado con su arrojo y valentía, su determinación por la justicia, sus ojos grises y una belleza sin par, salvaje y fresca. El príncipe había justado tras llevarle al rey Aerys el escudo del misterioso caballero, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Ningún otro caballero pudo hacerle frente, era simplemente imparable. Para demostrarle su admiración, la había nombrado Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Rhaegar se lo había dicho a Elia, más amiga y confidente que esposa, y ella había accedido muy a su pesar. Era una dorniense, sabía lo que eran los amantes, pero también era consciente del cuchicheo ponzoñoso que levantaría tal acto. Durante la informal coronación, había lucido una máscara de piedra e indiferencia procurando que los murmullos no delatasen su estado de ánimo.

—Falta un poco, ¡sólo un poco más!

Empujó y empujó, gimió, sollozó con frustración y volvió a empujar. La partera agarraba entre sus brazos a un niño con remolinos oscuros en la cabeza, bañado en rojo. La madre se había callado, el hijo comenzaba a chillar. Ser Arthur hizo uso de la daga ante una seña de Wylla. Esperaba que ahí se terminase toda su colaboración. No fue así.

—Dale el niño a la madre —pidió.— Voy a limpiar esto.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos inexpertos con sumo con cuidado, temiendo dañarlo con un movimiento brusco. Levantó la cabeza buscando la mirada ansiosa de Lyanna quien, pese al cansancio, demandaba a su hijo.

—Mi señora —dijo agachándose.— El... —«¿Príncipe?» En Campoestrella hubo una pequeña, rápida y secreta ceremonia tras saber del embarazo para evitar que el niño naciese con un apellido bastardo, ganándose de paso el anhelado tercer dragón; pero Arthur no estaba seguro de que tuviese alguna validez legal. Al septón lo retuvieron por si acaso.— Vuestro hijo, el príncipe.

—Mi hijo —murmuró.— ¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo más hermoso, Ser?

Evocó las cruentas batallas, las largas horas de vigila frente a puertas en la Fortaleza Roja y las interminables cabalgadas por lo ancho y alto de Poniente. Esos habían sido sus últimos años de vida. Además, recordaba su feliz infancia en Dorne y cada atardecer que había presenciado. Pero, ¿que sabía él de algo hermoso? ¿Qué sabía de la felicidad de una madre bombeando en el pecho al coger a su hijo?

—Jamás, mi señora.

Lyanna Stark tenía una sonrisa exhausta en la cara. Arthur rememoró a Elia de Dorne, tan rota tras cada uno de los partos, con la misma sonrisa de orgullosa madre. Ambas eran _sus_ princesas, pese a las circunstancias.


	2. Jinetes

Gracias a Lyann, Melanie y al guest por los reviews y también por darle a fav a la historia. Segunda entrega, espero que os guste.

**26—04—2013**

* * *

**Capítulo segundo: Lyanna I**

* * *

Bienvenido al mundo, Jon.

Yo tenía razón. Rhaegar había insistido hasta la saciedad: sería una niña. Se equivocó. Se equivocó en tantas cosas...

A los pies de la cama, Wylla —la partera que Ser Arthur había traído desde Campoestrella— retiraba las sábanas manchadas para poder lavarlas en el río. Le llevaría horas hacer desaparecer la sangre roja y abundante. La habitación olía profundamente a sudor, aunque yo sólo tenía ojos para mi hijo. Pelo negro, ojos grises. Un Stark, puro hielo. En eso también se había equivocado Rhaegar. Desde el Torneo de Harrenhaal, no había hecho otra cosa.

A pesar del dolor que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo, como si de una serpiente se tratase, clavando aquí y allá sus colmillos cargados de veneno, me forcé a sentarme en la cama para amamantar al bebé. Jamás había visto algo más hermoso, más pequeño, más perfecto. Podía recordar la felicidad que me desbordaba haciéndome reír hasta que me dolía el estómago cada vez que mi madre me abrazaba, cuando era pequeña; la euforia al escuchar las risas de Brandon, fuertes, retumbantes, en el patio de Invernalia; la complejidad de las miradas cómplices con mi hermano favorito, Ned; el cansancio extrañamente reconfortante de las arduas sesiones de esgrima con Benjen; la vitalidad de cabalgar durante horas en el Bosque de Dioses; la más refrescante pasión al lado del hombre que amaba; pero ninguna de aquellas sensaciones podía igualarse al abrumador sentimiento de amor y protección que me invadía el pecho con calidez, abrazándome como a un amante, invitándome a ser feliz.

Todos los meses de reclusión en la Torre, la incomunicación y la ignorancia vividas habían valido la pena, al menos por él. Lo supe cuando buscó a tientas mi pecho con la boca para alimentarse. El dolor se esfumó, las preocupaciones, la vergüenza, la rabia. Se había ido todo por una milésima de segundo, me habían abandonado por una vez en mucho tiempo.

—Bienvenido al mundo, Jon —murmuré acariciando la cabecita infantil.

Si tan sólo tu padre estuviese aquí para verte... ¿Volverá algún día? Me prometió que sí, arrodillado frente a mí con las manos posadas en la barriga abultada. Ser Arthur fue testigo de su última promesa. Hace casi un mes que marchó a enfrentarse a Robert Baratheon, mi eterno adulador desconocido, quien se cree con derecho a iniciar una rebelión como si yo se lo hubiese pedido, como si Rhaegar me hubiese secuestrado. Reconozco que no obré sabiamente, que todo podría haber salido mejor. La noche en la que Rhaegar apareció en Invernalia, mi corazón deseaba saltar del pecho. En ese momento pensé que sería del miedo, pues si mi padre veía al príncipe de Rocadragón hablando conmigo en el bosque de dioses imaginaría de todo menos una agradable charla entre viejos amigos; ahora sé que eso no era lo único que mi corazón sentía.

Los meses siguientes al torneo me reprendí duramente por pensar así del heredero al Trono. ¡Por todos los dioses, los nuevos y los antiguos! Era (de hecho, lo es) un hombre casado y con hijos, con mil responsabilidades para con los reinos que iban mucho antes que yo en la lista de prioridades. Aún puedo visualizar el rostro estoico e impenetrable de Elia Martell, una auténtica princesa, en el mismo instante en el que la corona de Reina del Amor y la Belleza reposó sobre mis piernas. Los murmullos se hicieron incesantes, vibraban en los oídos y picaban en la piel, recordándome sin pausa lo mal que había sido conocer al príncipe en los bosques de Lord Whent, poco después de desmontar a los tres caballeros de poca monta cuyos escuderos habían agredido a Howland Reed. Yo, Lyanna Stark de Invernalia, debía defender al hombre del Cuello, tal y como mi padre hacía con todos sus vasallos. No podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y desear que ese incidente no se volviese a repetir. Puse por emblema mi coraje y reuní una armadura lo bastante consistente como para que no se deshiciese en mitad de la justa. Al día siguiente, el rey Aerys, gritando como un cerdo llevado al matadero, reclamaba la presencia del Caballero Misterioso. Con gusto me habría presentado ante él, pero la mirada de Ned me suplicaba que no hiciese algo tan estúpido.

Creo que Ned ya sabe en realidad todo lo que ha pasado, o al menos, espero, se lo suponga. En Dorne no hay arcianos. Aún así, todas las noches cierro los ojos y rezo a los Antiguos por la comprensión de mis hermanos, los dos únicos que me quedan. No logro quitarme de la cabeza que, si Rhaegar y yo al menos hubiésemos comunicado nuestra loca idea a mi padre, él no se habría supuesto lo peor y habría frenado al venado, con mentiras o con actos. Fue el mismo Ned el que tras la _coronación_ calmó a Brandon en nuestra tienda, asegurándole que no tenía nada que temer.

«Fue una muestra de respeto hacia nuestra casa», le había dicho con seguridad. «La princesa Elia ya ganó la corona de Reina del amor y la belleza al menos media docena de veces antes.»

Ojalá esa explicación tan fácil fuese cierta.

Ned me había siseado, furioso a la par que preocupado, que me deshiciera rápidamente de mis atuendos de caballero. Corrí hacia el bosque de Lord Whent con el vestido enredándoseme entre las piernas y cargada con el saco donde escondía el escudo con el arciano que había sido mi mayor disfraz. Buscaba un lugar convincente donde ocultarlo cuando oí la música aproximándose a mí. Y, antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento, su cuerpo atrapó el mío contra el árbol más cercano. Me fue imposible salir. Primero, porque me estaba taponando cualquier vía de escape. Segundo..., esos ojos calmos, violáceos, penetrantes y hermosos. Todo a la vez. Era imposible escapar a una mirada como esa.

—¿Ibais a algún sitio, Lady Stark? Si no me equivoco, a vuestro hermano le toca justar.

Quise morirme allí mismo, que Rhaegar Targaryen me ensartara con su espada y llevase mi cabeza al rey, tal y como había demandado. En vez de eso, él, el melancólico príncipe, sonrió de medio lado, dejándome paso. Le expliqué lo mejor que pude lo sucedido, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, dispuesta a temblar y sollozar si hacía falta. Nadie me negará que soy una mujer fuerte, pero soy una mujer y soy consciente de ello. Sé dónde están los límites para las mujeres, aunque siempre los intente sobrepasar. Ser Arthur ha sido mi mayor compañía durante todos estos meses, así que me ha dado tiempo a pensar mucho en ello. Ciertamente, soy una hipócrita. Me quejaba de ser la esposa de un señor putero, con más bastardos que dedos en las manos, y yo me fugué con un hombre casado. Me quejaba de restringir mi vida a una fortaleza y a un esposo, y lo último que he hecho ha sido encerrarme en una Torre con un hombre y un guardia. Ahora comprendo más que nunca lo fatal de mis decisiones. Antes no quería ser una dama, sino que pretendía reducir mi vida a una espada; ahora lo que más ansío es ser esa noble dama. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que todos los hombres de Poniente tiren sus espadas. Sé que eso será imposible, porque las han levantado desde Último Hogar a Lanza del Sol, y ya es inviable detenerlos. La excusa fui yo, pero nadie escuchará mis anhelos.

¿Cómo pudimos equivocarnos tanto, si lo único que queríamos era amarnos?

Gané un hijo, perdí un padre y un hermano. Los dioses no quieran que pierda a otro. Rhaegar no es mío, sino de Elia de Dorne. Me aseguró que su corazón me pertenecía, pero ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres yo sólo soy su amante norteña. Duele, siete infiernos, cómo duele esa sensación. Como queman sus labios en mi piel, arrebatándome hasta el último atisbo de razón.

Él había sonreído de nuevo, supongo que complacido por la explicación o divertido, burlándose de mí como insistían todos las personas que poseían —para su satisfacción— un miembro colgando entre las piernas.

—Marchaos —me dijo sentándose en una roca y rasgando su arpa.— Le diré al rey que hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para detener al Caballero Misterioso. Dadme el escudo, con eso será suficiente.

Un grito de júbilo había presionado mi garganta deseando salir. Incrédula, me había detenido unos segundos mirando interrogante al príncipe. ¿Quizás me mentía? Una mirada más y supe de inmediato que no. El efecto que provocaba en mi era apabullante. Yo había sido una de esas tantas damas que había llorado con su canción durante el banquete. Benjen se ganó una copa de vino en la cabeza por reírse de mis lágrimas.

Sonreí, tristemente, ante lo recuerdos lejanos. Más de año y medio desde entonces. Lo que daría por volver atrás y hacer todo correctamente. Los cuervos volaron pero ninguno había vuelto. Ser Arthur era consciente de lo arriesgado que era, y aún así sucumbió a mis ruegos. ¿Habría recibido Ned alguna carta o las habían interceptado?

Más, más recuerdos. Cada vez más difusos, esforzándose por captar nitidez en mi mente.

Todos los meses recibía dos cartas: la que me mandaba Robert Baratheon, con caligrafía torpe pero esmerándose (o eso creo) por parecer galante, con un montón de estupideces como que me amaba en la distancia y que aguardaba con desasosiego casarse conmigo; y la que me enviaba Rhaegar, sin poner su verdadero nombre, por supuesto, más esmerada y hermosa, dotada de palabras verdaderas que me hacían suspirar. A veces tan sólo eran un par de líneas tan provistas de belleza...

Los nudillos de Arthur Dayne sonaron en la puerta. Sabía que era él por su forma de andar, silenciosa, similar a la de un depredador que se prepara para atacar a su presa. Algo de lo que me sorprendí mucho al conocerle fue de su esmerado orden en todo. Hasta petaba siguiendo un patrón. Primero dos toques seguidos y un segundo después, otros tres. Iba a echarlo en falta, mi leal caballero.

—Adelante, Ser.

Entró solo, sin Wylla, más ruidosa pero igual de afable. Llevaba el semblante sombrío, algo poco natural en el dorniense. Desvió la mirada de la cama, sin querer ver como Jon mamaba de mis pechos desnudos. Me tapé lo mejor que pude con el maloliente camisón y dejé reposar a mi hijo sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ser Arthur?

Sus ojos eran tan violetas como los de Rhaegar. Sentí una punzada en el corazón, temiéndome lo peor.

—Mi señora, ¿habéis oído los cascos de caballos en la lejanía? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo memoria. Probablemente estaba demasiado ensimismada en Jon y en mis remembranzas como para oír jinetes.

—No os preocupéis, apenas si se oían —comentó con la mirada fija en el suelo.— Hace un rato llegaron mis hermanos de la Guardia Real, el Lord Comandante Ser Gerold Hightower y Ser Oswell Whent —informó. Levantó la vista, roja e intranquila.— Traen un mensaje desde...

—Rhaegar ha muerto —susurré acunando al bebé. Una lágrima rebelde esvaró por mi cara.— ¿Por qué sino iban a venir tan lejos, a este lugar secreto cuando se está librando una guerra?

Una parte más de mi corazón lastimado se fragmentó, oprimiendo mis pulmones y dificultándome respirar con normalidad. No, él no. Rhaegar me había prometido que volvería, que perdonaría a Ned, a la casa Stark, que íbamos a ser felices... su muerte significaba el triunfo de Robert, el fin de los Targaryen y el límite de mis esfuerzas y de mi libertad. La muerte de Rhaegar condicionaba la vida de Jon y, con seguridad, la de miles de personas que luchaban con él.

Y ahora, ¿qué? No soy ni dama ni espada, sólo una madre aferrada a su hijo implorando a los dioses y a los hombres piedad.


	3. La Confrontación

**Nota de autor abajo.**

**04—05—2013**

* * *

**Capítulo tercero: Arthur II**

* * *

Antes de la batalla, Rhaegar les había confesado que iba a ser padre nuevamente con Lyanna Stark. Ser Gerold Hightower, su Lord Comandante, era un hombre de deber, por lo que había obedecido de inmediato. Él y Ser Oswell se habían situado en la retaguardia, prestos para atacar pero también para huir si algo marchaba indebidamente. En cuanto el príncipe dragón cayó, no perdieron ni un solo segundo y marcharon hacia Dorne.

Ser Arthur escuchaba a sus hermanos mientras maquinaba qué hacer. Las tropas de Robert Baratheon se dirigían hacia Desembarco del Rey para hacerse con el Trono de Hierro y eliminar a los Targaryen restantes y sólo los Lannister podrían salvarlos. Por otro lado, ninguno de los tres tenía permiso para moverse de allí. Las últimas órdenes recibidas les obligaban a quedarse a defender a Jon de la casa Targaryen, tan príncipe como el que más, o eso debían imaginarse todos. El enlace, si bien secreto y poco ortodoxo, definitivamente era legal.

«Aegon el Conquistador también tuvo dos esposas.»

Si el rey fuera un poco sabio al menos durante unas horas, sacaría cuanto antes a su esposa y a su hijo Viserys de la capital y los enviaría lejos. Con ellos se irían también la princesa Elia y su hija Rhaenys y Aegon, el heredero al Trono, ya que su seguridad era lo primordial en ese momento. Todos los caballeros de la Guardia habían jurado defender al rey —entre tantas otras cosas—, pero era reemplazable. «Aerys no debe abandonar Desembarco» se dijo la Espada del Amanecer. «Sólo se necesita un Targaryen para portar una corona... pero debemos salvarlos a todos. Aegon y Jon primero, después los demás.» Era hora de hacer una lista de preferencias, por muy dolorosa o insultante que resultase. Inevitablemente, las circunstancias se habían puesto en su contra.

El nuevo príncipe estaba a salvo con tres capas blancas, ¿y Aegon? Ahora ese bebé, no mucho mayor que el que tenía junto a él, era el señor de Rocadragón.

—Tan sólo Lannister para defender una ciudad con todos sus habitantes —comentó distraídamente a nadie en particular. Los hermanos de la Guardia asintieron.— ¿Y Barristan? ¿Qué sabéis de él?

—Lo tiene Baratheon —contestó Oswell Whent. Apretaba con fuerza su yelmo decorado con dos alas de murciélago, impotente.— Dudo que doble la rodilla. Ya lo habrá matado.

Con un regusto amargo en la boca por la posible muerte de su amigo, la cual se sumaba ya a las de Lewyn Martell y Jonothor Darry, Ser Arthur subió las escaleras de la Torre sin mediar más palabra. ¿Cómo salvar al príncipe Aegon desde tan lejos? En la corte sobraban los espías y las espadas, pero no confiaba en ninguna de esas personas, todas ellas preparadas para rajar una garganta por un puñado de monedas de oro. Con los capas blancas sin un medio de comunicación fiable, todo podría venirse abajo. Apretó un puño, ciego de rabia e ira. Eran las pequeñas cosas que se permitía hacer de vez en cuando, su manera de descargarse además de con la espada. Desde que había entrado al servicio del rey, había aprendido a contenerse.

Petó dos veces, luego tres. La voz cansada de Lady Lyanna le indicó que pasase. Se había negado, tajante, a separarse de su hijo. Ser Arthur pensaba que el niño era el más puro hielo, honesto e inmaculado. Mas, si uno conoció bien al príncipe Rhaegar en persona, sería capaz de adivinar ciertos rasgos en la carita infantil que recordaban a los dragones. Pequeños, minúsculos detalles que lo verificaban como un Targaryen y lo hacían sucesor al Trono.

«Demasiado peso en unos hombros tan pequeños.»

Wylla lo había amamantado un par de veces, aunque el niño siempre prefería los pechos más menudos de su madre. Arthur Dayne juró no tener hijos, pero de haberlos tenido le gustaría que fueran como aquel. Inocente de todo el mal que se había cernido a su alrededor y de todo el dolor que podía conllevar su mera existencia, pequeño, tan pequeño, regordete y feliz, acunado contra el pecho materno en busca de la protección que tanta falta le haría. «Para eso estoy yo», se dijo el caballero blanco con determinación.

¿Por qué las criaturas más pequeñas eran siempre las víctimas de los errores de sus mayores?

—Mi señora, Ser Oswell y Ser Gerold insisten en veros —comunicó.— Desean doblar la rodilla y jurar fidelidad al príncipe Jon. Sé que son momentos muy duros y siento importunaros nuevamente con esto..., el príncipe Rhaegar así lo dispuso antes de su... fallecimiento.

—Asesinato —contradijo Lyanna Stark.— A manos de un hombre al que nunca le he importado lo más mínimo. Ya tenía a sus rameras, decidme por qué insistía en poseerme a mí también.

Ser Arthur se rascó el mentón, sin palabras. Últimamente su señora se había vuelto esquiva y respondía con actitud defensiva a todas sus palabras. Apenas si se había movido de la cama. Arthur comprendía lo que su corazón sentía, roto y aplastado, sin dudas. Era una mujer fieramente hermosa e inteligente y debía estar pensando tan arduamente como él en cómo salir de allí viéndose vencedores.

—¿Han traído noticias de mi hermano Ned? —preguntó. En sus ojos notó el ruego implícito.

—Sólo que se dirige a Desembarco del Rey con parte del ejército de Robert Baratheon, mi señora —respondió.— Mis hermanos han oído que los Lannister también partieron a la capital.

—¿Para defenderla o para atacarla?

—No lo sé —admitió.— Espero que para la segundo.

—Esperemos.

Ya se iba a dar la vuelta y a volver por donde había venido cuando lo llamó.

—¿Creéis que la princesa Elia... —comenzó. Sus manos acariciaban el pelo oscuro del bebé, intranquila y pensativa—, me toma como a una... una...?

—La princesa Elia de Dorne es una mujer muy comprensiva y afable, mi señora —ayudó Ser Arthur. La casa Dayne era vasalla de los Martell desde hacía generaciones. Arthur había crecido en esas mismas tierras cálidas, doblando la rodilla frente a Elia. El destino quiso que volviera a hacerlo nuevamente en la Fortaleza Roja, como princesa de la corona.— Pongo la mano en el fuego y me tomo el atrevimiento de deciros que ella era mucho más consciente de lo sucedido de lo que pensáis.

Elia Martell era, con diferencia, la persona más benevolente, cordial y gentil que los dioses le habían concedido conocer. Sufrida, valiente y fuerte, todo era poco para una persona que se había dejado la piel y casi la vida en los últimos años por parir dos dragones. Ser Arthur sólo tenía que usar un poco la imaginación para ver ahí mismo a la princesa dorniense, con el mismo rostro fatigado y lleno de desazones.

Su nueva señora enterró la cara entre las mantas. El caballero se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La espalda de la mujer estaba temblando, descargando las lágrimas, o eso supuso. Colocó una mano por su espalda, llevándola de arriba abajo, quizás sin mucho tacto. Él era una espada, la del amanecer, y hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer. «Lewyn lo habría hecho mil veces mejor que yo.»

—La ramera de Rhaegar —oyó decir entre sollozos.— Eso dirá de mí cada habitante de Poniente. ¡Dioses! ¿Qué le espera a mi hijo? Su amante, su puta, la tercera, una...

—Una mujer brava, mi señora —dijo él.— Que luchó por una vida mejor.

—Eso pensaba yo, Ser. Cuánto me he equivocado... si hubiese sido un poco más sabia, un poco menos tonta. Me avergüenzo de todo lo que he hecho, Ser, os lo aseguro. De haberme fugado sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, de haberlo hecho con un hombre casado. Por mi culpa se ha desencadenado todo este caos... me arrepiento de todo menos de amarle. No sabéis lo que duele, Ser Arthur. Cómo quema por dentro y cómo devasta el amor.

«No sólo era amor», pensó con una punzada de remordimiento. Rhaegar Targaryen había nacido de luto, sumido en la más profunda melancolía y asaltado en las noches por sueños y profecías. Su locura había sido su propio destino. Lo amó como a un amigo, lo protegió como a un rey y no vertería malas injurias sobre su buen nombre; no obstante, su estrella había muerto con sus sueños proféticos, con sus deseos, con su _recompensa_.

—Debéis ser fuerte —recomendó con la voz baja, íntima, como si le contase un secreto.— Hacedlo por Jon.

Los ojos grises del recién nacido se abrieron como un bello amanecer, poniendo calma en la habitación.

Durante días no volaron cuervos ni cabalgaron jinetes: era como si el mundo se hubiese paralizado. Aislados como estaban en el amplio desierto que era Dorne, no obtuvieron noticias ni avance alguno sobre el curso de la guerra. Cada mañana visitaba a Lady Lyanna para saber de su salud. Poco a poco, la mujer se recuperaba del parto. Ser Arthur estaba harto sorprendido de la vitalidad de la norteña. Su hermana Ashara también era una mujer fuerte, y sin embargo ella no pudo parir una hija viva, aún con la ayuda de numerosos maestres y parteras. Después se encaminaba fuera de la Torre y practicaba con la espada contra sus hermanos con el fin de no oxidarse. Si alguien iba a presentarles batalla, estarían preparados.

Casi sintió volver de nuevo a los días en la Fortaleza Roja cuando Gerold y Oswell hincaron la rodilla en el suelo de piedra ante Jon, una tarde cualquiera en la que la madre por fin se vio con fuerzas.

—Yo, Ser Gerold de la casa Hightower, hijo de Garland Hightower, nacido en Torrealta de Antigua, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, juro ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proteger al príncipe Jon de la casa Targaryen, hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, y legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro tras su hermano, el príncipe Aegon —proclamó Ser Gerold, con la mano en el pecho y la mirada firme. Lo cierto era que no podía jurar ante los ojos de los dioses, pues ni septo ni arciano poseía la Torre de la Alegría, tal y como la llamaba antaño Rhaegar.

—Yo, Ser Oswell de la casa Whent, hijo de Ormont Whent, nacido en Harrenhaal, miembro de la Guardia Real, juro ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proteger al príncipe Jon de la casa Targaryen, hijo del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, y legítimo heredero al Trono tras su hermano, el príncipe Aegon —repitió el otro caballero.

El bebé se revolvió entre los brazos de su madre, quizás levemente asustado por la llegada de dos desconocidos con un semblante tan adusto. Lady Lyanna es excusó, todavía cansada tras el parto. Los últimos días, el caballero había atisbado el carácter terco y fuerte de su señora, mas la fatiga y el dolor aún estaban presentes en ella.

«El dolor por la muerte de Rhaegar, que se sumó a las de Lord Rickard y su hermano Brandon.»

Ser Arthur había tratado, al principio, sentirse molesto con Lyanna Stark, tarea que le fue del todo inútil y poco productiva. El príncipe había sido su mejor amigo y él podía darle su más sincera opinión sobre lo que le demandase; pero no había comprendido del todo su huida precipitada con Lyanna. Antes de partir a Invernalia, la princesa Elia le había confiado sus sospechas.

«"Creo que sólo la quiere por la profecía", me dijo. Y yo la creí. Pensé que Rhaegar había perdido el norte. Todo lo contrario... él lo encontró, más frío que nunca, pero más cálido también.» Parecía una contradicción. Eran como la noche y el día, el sol y la luna, el fuego y el hielo. Sin embargo, eran perfectos.

Elia se enfadó con su esposo tras el Torneo de Harrenhaal. Nunca habían funcionado como un matrimonio de verdad, ni uno por amor ni uno por simple contrato. Los príncipes se reunían de vez en cuando, por las noches, e intentaban traer hijos al mundo, las tres cabezas de dragón. Abandonaron esa práctica cuando el maestre le dijo a Rhaegar que un parto más podría matar a Elia y, desde entonces, su vida marital se restringió al cuidado de los niños y a palabras entre amigos. Elia y Rhaegar funcionaban bien juntos siempre y cuando se tratasen de ese modo. Ella ansiaba volver a Dorne, criar a sus hijos y descansar junto al sol. Él, un melancólico crónico, deseaba más que nada en el mundo abandonarse a su arpa, a las risas de Rhaenys y Aegon y crear un ambiente feliz y sano donde pudiesen crecer. Hasta que la vio.

Todo se reducía a Harrenhaal, a la inesperada asistencia del rey Aerys y a los planes frustrados de Rhaegar. ¡Cuánto había deseado Ser Arthur estar molesto con ella, la doncella lobo que había desequilibrado la ya particular situación que su príncipe estaba viviendo! Arthur recordaba bien la elegante indiferencia de Elia Martell durante la coronación, la tristeza por la humillación pública y las palabras de consuelo que Rhaegar le había ofrecido.

«"Tú lo sabías", le dijo. "Por los dioses, Elia, sabías lo que iba a hacer."» Una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, por eso la dorniense se había mostrado tan esquiva. «"Quieres otro hijo, otro que yo no soy capaz de darte. Lo entiendo, Rhaegar. Provengo de Dorne, sé lo que son las amantes", contestó ella con voz calma. "No es una simple amante...", replicó él.»

Esa misma noche, el príncipe había ido a buscar a Lady Lyanna a su tienda, con una rosa de invierno robada de la corona. Ser Arthur había escuchado las palabras tiernas que le dirigía y había visto, además, cómo le colocaba la rosa en el pelo, con qué delicadeza la había abrazado. Y la Espada del Amanecer había visto nacer en el corazón de Rhaegar algo más que aflicción e incertidumbre. Había visto, con el paso de las lunas, cómo había surgido el verdadero amor entre ellos; tangible, ardiente. Rhaegar sólo sonreía cuando estaba con ella, aún siendo la persona más melancólica de los Siete Reinos. Una noche incluso había oído la voz de hierro del príncipe y el sonido del arpa, a la hora del búho, en las habitaciones que en ese momento sólo ocupaban Lyanna y Jon.

«Es el único consuelo que le queda. Saber que en realidad sí la amó.»

Era consciente de las terribles visiones que lo azotaban. Rhaegar había aprendido a vivir con ellas, pero ni Ser Arthur ni Lyanna se habían acostumbrado. Arthur rememoró aquel día, de madrugada, en el que el príncipe se había levantado bañado en sudor y gritando. La norteña había descendido los escalones de dos en dos, casi pisándose el camisón y pidiéndole ayuda a gritos. Con el mayor tacto posible, le había explicado que las profecías en las que creía Rhaegar no sólo se leían en los libros.

«Le conté que las tenía desde que era pequeño, como Daenys la Soñadora, que profetizó la caída de Valyria. Cómo la asusté.»

Viajó a Campoestrella a por provisiones. Cinco personas comían mucho más que tres y sus reservas estaban en los mínimos. Un pequeño río pasaba cercano, ideal para bañarse y refrescarse, lavar la ropa y coger pequeños peces. No era suficiente, de manera que se pasó cabalgando dos días sin descanso hasta llegar a su antiguo hogar. Era, al menos, la tercera vez que lo hacía en todo ese tiempo. Su familia no había abierto la boca la primera vez, cuando Rhaegar llegó con Lyanna, ni tampoco la otra cuando él mismo había ido a abastecerse (y a por Wylla). Los Dayne eran completamente fieles a la Corona.

—Arthur...

Una voz lo sobresaltó. Ahí estaba su hermana, tan hermosa como siempre, a pesar de sus ojeras y su rostro ceniciento. A la muerte de su amado Brandon se sumaba también la de su hija nonata. Le costaría lágrimas de sangre superarlo.

«Al Stark sí que lo odié. Enamoró a mi buena hermana, le hizo un hijo y se marchó a Aguasdulces para meter la polla dentro de otra mujer.»

—Ashara —respondió acercándose a ella y tomando las manos entre las suyas.— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya lo sabes?

—¿Saber el qué?

—Oh, Arthur...

Desembarco del Rey era territorio Lannister. Esos malnacidos habían saqueado la ciudad. Su propio hermano, Ser Jaime, más rehén que guardia, le había abierto la garganta al rey con la espada en el Salón del Trono. Arthur escuchaba a Ashara sin dar crédito, con una sensación de asfixia en el pecho y la ira creciéndole en las entrañas. La princesa Elia había muerto, al igual que sus hijos, y de la forma más espantosa posible. La Montaña que Cabalga, esa bestia del oeste al que el propio Rhaegar había nombrado caballero en campo de batalla, el muchacho de tan sólo diecisiete años y de altura y fuerza monstruosas había estampado el cráneo del pequeño príncipe contra una pared. Ashara le contó, entre lágrimas, que también había violado a Elia Martell.

—La mataron a puñaladas, Arthur —sollozó.— A la niña, sólo una niña...

Cerró la mano en un puño y descargó toda su rabia contra un tapiz, que quedó roto tras el golpe. Le picaban los ojos, pero se esforzó en mantenerlos bien abiertos. Besó a su hermana en la frente, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Ella está bien? —le preguntó.— Ahora irán por Lady Lyanna.

Arthur lo sabía bien. Estaba en sus manos protegerla. No fallaría.

Debía comunicar cuanto antes las noticias. Lo más rápido que pudo, se hizo con los comestibles y con un caballo nuevo, un corcel rápido que lo llevaría a la velocidad del viento de vuelta a la Torre de la Alegría. Quiso odiarla, quiso maldecir la suerte de su príncipe. No pudo. Ellos querían ser felices, se amaron y trajeron al mundo un niño inocente y precioso. Tan sólo un bebé...

—Heredero del Trono de Hierro —dijo.— El rey ha muerto, y Rhaegar y Aegon. Viserys está por detrás del príncipe Jon.

Intercambió miradas con Ser Oswell y Ser Gerold, quienes lo observaban controlándose lo mejor que sabían.

—En realidad, es el Rey —apuntó Oswell Whent.— Sin corona, sin súbditos más que nosotros mismos y sin el reconocimiento de Poniente.

—Nació hace menos de un mes.

—Sigue estando el primero en la línea de sucesión y si nadie se sienta en el Trono ahora mismo... Arthur, ese bebé que llora en el segundo piso es nuestro rey.

Tragó saliva y se encaminó escaleras arriba, con el corazón palpitándole desbocado en el pecho, recriminándose los errores y echándoselos a sí mismo en cara. «Aegon iba primero. Debí ir a por él... debí protegerle. A las princesas... mierda, ¡mierda!»

Lo único bueno era que el hermano de Jon Darry se encontraba guardando a la reina Rhaella y a su hijo en Rocadragón, lugar al que todavía tardarían en llegar los usurpadores. Primero tendrían que afianzar la corona y proclamar al imbécil de Robert Baratheon como rey.

La habitación olía a sangre, y sangre había en las sábanas. Las malas noticias sólo empeoraban la salud de Lyanna. Cada vez que parecía recuperarse, decaía con las malas nuevas. Wylla intentaba calmar al bebé, acunándolo en sus brazos. Su señora, en pie desde la ventana, se dio la vuelta al oírlo llegar y Arthur vio las lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por el rostro bello, una imagen que había presenciado pocas horas atrás en Campoestrella.

—Es culpa mía —dijo con voz queda.— Yo maté a Elia y a sus hijos.

«Fuisteis los dos con vuestros actos, desencadenasteis el caos. Fue Brandon por pedir a gritos frente a la Fortaleza Roja que saliera Rhaegar a morir. Fue Aerys por matar a tu padre. Fue Jon Arryn por llamar a sus banderizos. La guerra no tiene un único culpable, mi señora.» Mas no lo dijo. En un par de zancadas se puso a su altura y la rodeó con los brazos. La norteña gimió contra su pecho y cuando las rodillas se le doblaron, Ser Arthur la aupó y la dejó en la cama. El caballero blanco cerró la puerta tras de sí, seguido por la partera, observando como la madre besaba la cara de su hijo en una súplica muda.

Salió fuera de la Torre, con sus hermanos juramentados. Gerold y Oswell parecían montar guardia fuera, sin sus yelmos, soportando el calor en la poca sombra que proyectaba la edificación. Arthur Dayne se unió a ellos, silencioso como una sombra. La vida de un guardia real se resumía a matar las horas defendiendo puertas, escuchando como la familia real bebía, comía, dormía, defecaba y demás. Era un trabajo honorable, lo sabía. Estaba protegiendo a reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas, junto a seis de los mejores caballeros de Poniente. Le gustaba su trabajo, aún con las pequeñas cosas que a ojos de otro lo harían insufrible. No gozaba de libertad y rara vez su opinión importaba. A Rhaegar sí le importaba, no en vano eran amigos, pero los gobernantes tienen más que hacer que escuchar a sus guardias, fuera su capa del color que fuera. Eran espadas del rey, sí; espadas al fin y al cabo. Esa era su principal función. Una batalla, un torneo o un viaje siempre despertaba a las criaturas feroces que habitaban dentro de cada Guardia Real.

El sol cambió de posición una, dos, tres veces. Ya estaba bajando, cercano a la línea del horizonte, cuando los tres caballeros divisaron una polvareda a lo lejos.

«Jinetes.»

Por inercia, llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, como sus hermanos. Querría volver arriba y decirle a su señora que atrancase la puerta y fingiese que no existía, pero ya se les estaban echando encima. No llevaban estandarte, por lo que era imposible reconocerlos.

—¿Aliados o enemigos? —preguntó Oswell Whent, rígido.

—Enemigos —decidió el Lord Comandante colocándose el yelmo.

Arthur reconoció rápidamente el rostro impertérrito de Eddard Stark, nuevo señor de Invernalia tras la muerte de su hermano. Si la vista no lo engañaba, con él venían otros seis hombres entre los que se encontraba Ethan Glover, el escudero retenido en las celdas negras de la Fortaleza Roja. El caballero comprendió que Desembarco del Rey había caído en manos de los rebeldes.

«¿Quién sabía dónde estábamos?» La respuesta le vino al instante. «Varys...» El ser más destructivo e infame que pululaba por la capital, el culpable de la presencia de Aerys en Harrenhaal. Y todo se remontaba a Harrenhaal.

Los norteños bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a él. Ser Arthur sintió deseos de echar una mirada rápida a la cúpula de la Torre para comprobar que Lyanna no se había asomado para ver qué pasaba. Se contuvo como bien pudo, expectante.

—Os busqué en el Tridente —les dijo Ned Stark.

—No estábamos allí —mintió Ser Gerold. Ningún comandante los había visto en la vanguardia, donde el príncipe Rhaegar fue a morir.

—De haber estado el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre —replicó Oswell Whent colocándose el yelmo alado.

—Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a vuestro rey con una espada dorada. ¿Dónde estabais entonces? —Cuestionó Stark.

—Muy lejos —respondió el Lord Comandante. Ser Arthur captó la rabia brotar en los ojos oscuros del caballero.— De lo contrario Aerys seguiría ocupando el Trono de Hierro y nuestro falso hermano ardería en los siete infiernos.

—Bajé a Bastión de Tormentas a levantar el asedio —les dijo.— Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne rindieron sus pendones y todos sus caballeros se arrodillaron para jurarnos lealtad. Estaba seguro de que os encontraría entre ellos.

—No nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente —replicó Arthur Dayne.

—Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Pensé que habríais embarcado con ellos.

—Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y honesto —señaló Oswell.

—Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real —interrumpió Ser Gerold.— La Guardia Real no huye.

«A no ser que alguien les ordene hacerlo» pensó Arthur con impotencia.

—Ni entonces ni ahora —dijo de todos modos. Él también se puso el yelmo, listo para batallar. Nada ni nadie perpetraría en esa Torre, sagrada para el príncipe que habían jurado defender. Las órdenes, órdenes eran. La vida del heredero al Trono estaba peligrando, y lo más curioso de todo era que su propio tío era el responsable. Si dejaba a Ned Stark con vida, mataría al niño en beneficio de Robert Baratheon para que éste pudiese afianzar el Trono.

—Hicimos un juramento —concordó Ser Gerold.

Se separaron los unos de los otros, frente a frente. Eran siete contra tres. Carecía de importancia: ellos eran la Guardia Real.

—Esto va a empezar ahora mismo.

—No —dijo Ned Stark con voz entristecida.— Esto va a terminar ahora mismo.

Albor era blanca como la leche, le gustaba desenvainarla y que cobrase luz propia con el sol reflejándose en el filo. Pronto el blanco tornaría rojo, y eso no le gustaba tanto. Deseó que esa batalla fuese contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real. «Ned Stark no es el Caballero Sonriente.» En aquella ocasión, logró matar al bandido. Primero rompió su espada, le permitió coger otra y finalmente lo venció. La Hermandad dejó de ser un problema, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello no terminaría tan fácilmente a pesar de ignorar el talento de Stark con las armas, pues era el más comedido de sus hermanos.

Cruzó espadas con el huargo, con un Ryswell (a juzgar por el caballo que lucía en el escudo) y con otro hombre que no supo reconocer. Los demás norteños se apañaban a duras penas con Ser Gerold y Ser Oswell. Ned Stark había traído buenos espadachines consigo. Las armas se besaron varias veces, en una danza mortífera sobre la ardiente arena de Dorne, en aquel brutal juego de superviviencia. Arthur se vio atrapado por los tres hombres a derecha, izquierda y al frente. Derribó a uno con la espada, sin saber de quién se trataba, y vio manar un chorro de sangre de su cuello. La vida era tan efímera que a veces le asustaba. A veces se asustaba de sí mismo, lo que era capaz de hacer con un sólo movimiento de muñeca, con tan sólo hacer descender a Albor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Stark, a su izquierda, quién lo oprimía.

Un grito desgarrador hendió el aire. Se permitió una breve mirada para ver como otro norteño caía a manos de Ser Gerold. Se sintió vivo en medio de la muerte, con la espada en la mano y unos rivales dignos. Liberó toda la presión y la rabia contenidas en cada golpe que asestaba contra el hermano de Lyanna Stark, imaginándose a Brandon y no a Eddard. Ojalá fuese así, entonces lucharía con el doble de furia. Anheló con todo su ser que se tratase de Robert Baratheon, pero el usurpador no tenía lo necesario para ir a enfrentarse a las capas blancas, por eso mandaba a otros a luchar su guerra. Ni siquiera había ido a buscar a su presuntamente amada, sino que se había quedado en la capital a descansar su culo sobre un trono que no le pertenecía, que nunca haría suyo por completo.

«"Ya tenía a sus rameras, decidme por qué insistía en poseerme a mí también." Estaba en lo cierto. Baratheon se preocupaba por su propio honor, no por el de ella.» Si la hubiese amado tanto como decía, el venado estaría frente a él. «Para morir.»

Un Dustin hirió a Oswell Whent en el codo, justo donde se unían las dos piezas de la armadura. Su hermano juramentado le asestó un golpe que lo derribó, sin llegar a matarlo, y se preparó para hundir la espada en él hasta que un hombre de pequeña estatura se interpuso. El caballero blanco cayó junto a Dustin, recibiendo un duro golpe en el yelmo.

Gerold acudió en su ayuda, siendo dos contra tres. Ryswell lo abandonó y se sumó a ellos, dejando a Arthur a solas con Ned Stark. La Espada del Amanecer respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces. La sangre de los dos norteños caídos salpicaba las arenas dornienses. Levantó a Albor, dispuesto a retirar para siempre a Eddard Stark de la faz de la tierra.

—¡NO!

El señor de Invernalia levantó la vista, sorprendido. Arthur Dayne lo imitó reconociendo a la dueña de la voz. Lady Lyanna finalmente había despertado de su sueño intranquilo gracias al beso de las espadas. Su lustrosa caballera oscura le tapaba levemente el rostro; sin embargo, su hermano la había reconocido con toda certeza.

—¡Lyanna!

—¡Ned! ¡NED, NO! ¡ALTO!

Ser Gerold y Ser Oswell dieron un paso atrás, abandonando la lucha ante la petición de su señora. Tres norteños yacían muertos y otros dos gravemente heridos. Ser Oswell caminaba con dificultad agarrándose el codo malherido. Lyanna ahogó un grito y desapareció de la ventana.

—¡Lyanna!

Su hermano la buscó con la mirada aquí y allá, hasta que la vio salir de la torre. Llevaba un camisón gris, manchado por su propia sangre y sudado. A Ned no le importó. Se abrió paso y abrazó a su hermana sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

—Estás viva... ¿estás bien? —preguntó observando la ropa sucia.

—Yo... Ser, ¿por qué lo habéis atacado?

Arthur se quitó el yelmo, visiblemente consternado. «Desembarco cayó», pensó. «Y la Torre caerá también si descubren a Jon.»

—Juramos protegeros, mi señora —respondió con voz átona.

—Es mi hermano, no va a hacerme daño. Oh, dioses... —murmuró observando los cadáveres.

Gerold Hightower iba a decir a algo, pero el llanto del bebé lo interrumpió e hizo callar a todos los presentes.

* * *

_N/A_

Los nombres de Garland Hightower y Ormont Whent son totalmente inventados, ya que no se sabe cómo se llamaban los padres de Gerold y Oswell.

Este capítulo ha costado y espero que haya sido lo más fiel posible a los libros, a lo poco que sabemos (salvando las distancias, claro, esto es un what if...). Sé que la pelea en sí ha estado bastante floja.

**Shery**, si te fijas en el primer cap comenté que la duración del fic sería de unos diez capítulos. Más o menos calculo que por ese número rondarán. Muchas gracias por tu review (:

**Chibi Rukia**, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar el fic y darle a faves y a follow. Me alegró el día leer tu review. Y sí, sube la moral y ayuda a escribir. Espero que sigas leyendo y te agrade como voy desenvolviendo esto. Creo en R+L=J, pero no que las cosas estuviesen tan simples como amarse. Gracias a este desafío le he dado muchas vueltas al tema y pienso que hay mucha más oscuridad entre estos dos de lo que realmente se muestra. Ya ni te hablo de entrar al foro porque te has adelantado (:

**ImaginaryUniverse**, leí tu review nada más terminar de escribir el capítulo. O sea, justo a tiempo xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es reconfortante leer que alguien disfruta con lo que escribes. Se me pasan continuamente detalles, así que no dudes en decírmelo.

Espero que no se os haya hecho largo, ya que es el doble de largo que los otros capítulos.


	4. Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota

_Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a Soly, porque sé que algún día leerás el fic superando tu odio visceral hacia Rhaegar y Lyanna._

_No sé si le estaré haciendo justicia a Elia Martell, aunque espero con todo mi corazón que así sea. Es uno de esos personajes que, creo, tenían mucho que decir. Ojalá algún día sepamos todo lo sucedido, cómo, por qué. Mi pequeño tributo a una mujer muy grande._

**20—05—2013**

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto: Elia **

* * *

—¿De verdad la amas o es solo por la profecía?

Clavó sus profundos ojos violetas en mí, confundido e indignado. Yo aguardé una respuesta sincera, aunque sabía de antemano lo que iba a responder. Estoy acostumbrada a que nuestro matrimonio sea una agradable relación de amistad (al menos, hasta cierto punto) en la que ambos podemos expresarnos libremente. Mentiría si dijese que sus andadas al principio no me dolieron: decirlo es una cosa; hacerlo, otra. Acordamos sincerarnos desde el principio e intentar buscar la felicidad a nuestro modo. Él ya estaba obsesionado con las profecías mucho antes de nuestro matrimonio y, respetando nuestro previo acuerdo, me las contó, las explicó, les dio vueltas y más vueltas y acabé decidiendo que realmente no me importaban. Compuso canciones sobre ellas con su arpa en Refugio Estival, su eterno escondite. Acepté de buen grado darle las tres cabezas de dragón que tanto ansiaba. Sufrí y sudé sudor y sangre por Rhaenys y Aegon, mucho más que cualquier otra madre. De pequeña, en la cuna, mi familia me daba por muerta; pero yo soy Elia de la casa Martell —_Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota—_ por lo que me sobrepuse, crecí, me convertí en una mujer, me casé por orden de mi madre y di a luz a dos príncipes. Soy el más fiero ejemplo de superación, soy una auténtica dorniense, una mujer dura a mi modo; mas al parecer no lo suficiente para Rhaegar. Ni él lo suficientemente atrayente para mí, para nuestra mutua desgracia.

Él prefiere a Lyanna Stark y yo a Aegon y a Rhaenys. Mi esposo no es un mal hombre, es sólo que a veces me preocupan sus obsesiones. Por suerte, él no es Aerys III. Una vez, durante el primer mes de casados, bromeé y le dije que sería Rhaegar el Soñador, como su antecesora Daenys quien profetizó la caída de Valyria. Nunca volví a reírme de ello: muchas noches no dormía o gritaba en sueños, se retorcía o se ahogaba. Lo miré con lástima y la vergüenza se extendió por su apuesto rostro. Desde entonces lo dejé hacer. Iba y volvía cada cierto tiempo con hermosas canciones y leyendas mientras yo me encargaba de la parte más dura de dar herederos a la Corona. Me dije, y me sigo diciendo, que cuando sea reina las cosas serán totalmente diferentes. Educaré a mis hijos con unos valores sólidos, lejos de pesadillas y premoniciones y algún día Aegon será un rey que todos recordarán con añoranza.

—Por supuesto que la amo —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.— ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

Era muy fácil dudar de ello, aunque él no se diera cuenta. La locura de los Targaryen está presente en cada uno de ellos. La única diferencia es la forma en la que se manifiesta. Acaricié su rostro, compasiva, y él apartó mi mano. No la apartó en Harrenhaal cuando le dije que no estaba enfadada con él por coronar a la norteña como Reina del Amor y la Belleza, a pesar de que sí lo estaba. Las miradas de cada caballero, noble dama, escudero, mozo de cuadras, doncella y criada se clavaron en mí ese día. Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, hice lo que nací para hacer: aguanté con la cabeza alta, superé el momento y una mueca de liviana indiferencia marcó mi cara. Ante todo, soy una princesa, una muy fuerte atrapada en un cuerpo débil por nacimiento. No dejaré que esa clase de cosas me afecten porque estoy por encima de ello.

Me permití incluso leer las cartas que le enviaba a Invernalia. «¿Cómo es capaz de amarlo así?», me preguntaba. «¿Qué vio ella que yo no vi?» Algunas mujeres hablaban de amor verdadero, de dos personas que se encontraban y estaban hechas la una para la otra, destinadas a casarse y ser felices por siempre. Jamás le di importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero Lyanna Stark amaba a Rhaegar con todos sus defectos y virtudes, con profecías incluidas, con los riesgos asumidos. Por un breve momento sentí envidia: yo también quería amar de esa manera a alguien, con esa bravura. Lo único que espero es que de verdad la ame sinceramente como dice, porque de lo contrario estaría jugando con algo más que con una mujer. Y pensar que ella sólo tiene dieciséis años... es una cría, pero es la que precisamente Rhaegar quiere. Me tiene preocupada, él y sus absurdas locuras proféticas. Me tiene preocupada que todo esto termine en una auténtica desgracia.

Meses después sabría por su propio puño y letra que había llegado a Invernalia para llevársela consigo. Hablamos largo y tendido sobre ello, sobre todos los peligros que asumía.

—Dijiste que de Aegon es la canción de hielo y fuego —recriminé un día.— Si es el príncipe que fue prometido, ¿para qué una tercera cabeza?

—Tiene que haber tres —replicó.— _Deben_ ser tres. Aegon, Rhaenys y Visenya.

—¿Crees que ella es la indicada?

—¿Por qué no? La amo y...

—Es el hielo. Es eso, ¿no?

Me miró exasperado. Temía, de veras temía, que en el fondo solo fuese su obsesión.

—¿Y si no es una niña? —Volví a preguntar.— ¿Y si da a luz un varón?

—Será una niña —afirmó convencido.— Serán las tres cabezas del dragón, la trinidad perfecta. —Agarró mis manos para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.— Cuando el frío abrace Poniente, Aegon tendrá a sus hermanas para detener el Invierno. Acabarán con el frío.

—Pensaba que el lema de los Stark era «Se acerca el Invierno» —me burlé.

—Precisamente, Elia. Ellos saben que algún día se acercará de verdad, crudo y letal como al principio de los tiempos.

Suspiré derrotada, pues no lograría sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Primero, tendría que conseguir que la chica huyese con él de la mismísima casa de su padre, lo cual no era tan sencillo. A día de hoy, todavía ignoro cómo lo hicieron, pero huyeron. Me imagino que cabalgarían como posesos o cogerían un barco, supongo que mi viejo amigo Arthur Dayne tuvo mucho que ver en ello. Eran dos críos inmaduros, ambos, inconscientes de todo lo que se les vendría encima. Los muros de la Fortaleza Roja nos resguardaban a mis hijos y a mí, por suerte; excepto que con nosotros convivía el más loco de los Targaryen hasta la fecha.

Rehusé acudir al Salón del Trono cuando supe que iba a haber un juicio contra Rickard y Brandon Stark. Se lo advertí, le dije que habría grandes consecuencias. No contaba con el poder suficiente como para detener los actos violentos que sin duda se producirían. La realidad superó mis expectativas al saber cómo murieron el padre y el hermano de Lyanna. Los maldije a los dos, tan estúpidos, tan despreocupados. Si Oberyn estuviese aquí y no a mil leguas de distancia, habría agarrado por el pelo de plata a mi esposo y le habría dicho cuatro cosas para ponerlo en su sitio. No estaba. Éramos mis hijos y yo y un centenar de capas naranjas de los Martell. Serían suficientes para mí, mas no para el resto.

Abracé a los niños contra mi pecho, murmurando una vieja canción de cuna para dormirlos. Recé por las almas de los Stark y me pregunté si Lyanna aparecería para poner fin a la locura que se había desatado. Esa noche el rey dormiría con la reina, la sometería de la peor forma posible y a la mañana siguiente lloraría sangre por los ojos, por la espalda y por las caderas. Luciría un semblante sombrío y callaría por días. «Al menos no tan loco como su padre», me dije. «Mis hijos no tendrán que aprender a vivir con esto como yo. Rhaegar será rey antes de que puedan recordar.»

Ella no apareció, pero si él. Se encerró largas horas con su padre en el Salón de Trono, las mismas que esperé yo ver salir al rey agarrado por los capas blancas. Conocía los intereses de mi marido por relevar prontamente a Aerys del Trono y lo apoyaba. Mi casa también lo haría, por ese motivo acudí a Harrenhaal: para convencer al resto de señores de ponerse de su parte y apartar del trono al Rey Loco. Nos fue imposible. Alguien habló y todo parecía señalar a la Araña, quien susurraba más que nadie al oído de Su Alteza.

—¡Es imposible hablar con él! —Exclamó, vencido. Se tapaba la cara con las manos, exhausto y sintiéndose perdido.— No quiere escucharme. Piensa que los norteños se iban a sublevar. ¡Mató a todos los acompañantes de Brandon! Y ahora esto... ¿cómo voy a explicárselo a Lyanna?

«Del mismo modo en el que pensabas explicárselo a Robert Baratheon», pensé. Callé.

—Te previne de los resultados y estuviste tan sordo como tu padre.

—¡No me compares con él!

—¡A veces pienso que estás tan verde como la hierba de verano, Rhaegar! —Reproché.— ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que los Stark se quedasen de brazos cruzados mientras a ojos vista de todo el mundo secuestrabas a Lyanna?

—Ella vino conmigo y lo sabes.

—Ya, ¿y te molestaste en comunicárselo a Rickard Stark?

—Si se lo hubiésemos dicho no dejaría que se marchase conmigo —farfulló. A veces temía por él, por sus absurdas locuras proféticas. A veces era sólo un crío inmaduro.

—Si hubieses sido un poco más listo sabrías que eso sólo podría finalizar en catástrofe.

—Pensaba que tú estabas conmigo.

A veces sólo era Rhaegar Targaryen, uno más entre los mortales, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Debajo de esa capa de perfección inmaculada, de ese sentido del deber que había hecho que leyese libros como empuñase espadas, se encontraba el más vulnerable de su casa.

—Estaba —recalqué.— Y lo estaré si sabes ponerle fin a esto. ¿Continúa aún con la idea de pedir las cabezas de Baratheon y Eddard Stark?

—Sí —admitió dolido.

—¿A cuento de qué?

Buscar una excusa para las rabietas del rey era tarea imposible.

—¿Adónde vamos a ir, Rhaegar?

Clavó sus profundos ojos violetas en mí, con la sombra de las lágrimas aflorándole en la mirada.

—Le dije que te irías a Rocadragón con nuestros hijos —comenzó.— Se negó y ordenó a Ser Jon que me echase del Salón, que ya habíamos hablado suficiente. Intenté decirle que la situación iba a empeorar pero...

Mi mano voló antes que mis pensamientos, estrellándose en su cara y marcándolo con rojo. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la otra bofetada que le propiné, sin fuerzas. Tuve que recordarme a mi misma que yo ni me doblegaba ni me rompía, pues estoy por encima de ello.

—Tengo miedo —confesé con una mano sobre el corazón.— Por Rhaenys, por Aegon.

—Yo también —murmuró.— Dejaré a Ser Oswell y a Ser Gerold cuidándoos. Sé que no te parece suficiente, a mí tampoco. Por ahora no puedo hacer más. Volveré, te lo aseguro.

—¿Vas con ella?

Un suspiro, una simple mirada y supe que llevaba razón. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que las piezas del juego. Él no había sabido jugar e iba a perder la partida. Tampoco podía desatender a Lyanna y menos con lo que se le venía encima —la muerte de un padre y un hermano. Si Oberyn y Doran hubiesen muerto en tan terribles condiciones, me desgarraría la ropa y ardería yo misma por dentro.

Los días siguieron a las horas y estos dieron paso a las lunas. Jon Arryn había levantado sus estandartes y su gente había respondido. Las Tierras de las Tormentas, el gélido Norte y numerosas casas vasallas de los Tully unieron fuerzas contra la casa Targaryen. Mi familia, presionada por el rey que nos tenía prisioneros, apoyó al Trono, al igual que los Tyrell y algunas familias menores. Los calamares se mantuvieron a parte, lo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiese hecho. Éramos tres contra cuatro y lo único que hacíamos era defenderos. Robert Baratheon proclamaba su amor por Lyanna Stark, la esposa que le fue robada. Si fuese consciente de lo poco que le agradaba a esa chica, cerraría la boca y volvería a su casa. Desgraciadamente, eso tampoco lo calcularon. Estúpidos, estúpidos e ingenuos. Niños como el verano, niños que se aman. Y yo aquí, soportando.

Capto las miradas que me dirige Ser Jaime cada vez que puede, aunque escapar de los ojos desorbitados, crueles y dementes de Aerys es difícil. Sobre todo cuando eres un mero peón, un perro pegado a su amo, su juguete más reciente y el tesoro arrebatado a Lord Tywin. Aún le quedaba un hijo, pero el verdadero orgullo era su león de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, alto y fuerte, un espadachín con un talento desbordante, la auténtica joya de la Roca. Ni la envidiosa Cersei que tantas veces había deseado tener a Rhaegar en su cama ni el desventurado Tyrion, deforme y enano, eran tan importantes como Jaime. «Él también será fuerte. Un león con garras de acero aferrado en un cuerpo que no le hará justicia.» Las personas más fuertes nacían de las adversidades.

Una cola de Manos incompetentes vi desfilar, ninguna a la altura del señor de Roca Casterly, ninguno capaz de frenar la maldita rebelión. Era el precio a pagar por robar un heredero, por ser un loco, por ser un inconsciente, por ser una despreocupada, por ser un enamorado ingenuo que ama y no es amado. La guerra no tiene un único culpable, pero cuando todo esto termine bardos y maestres cantarán la misma canción: la de los vencedores, con culpables, con víctimas y todos con nombre y apellido.

La siguiente vez que vi a mi esposo llevaba su armadura negra como el carbón en la que brillaban una docena de luces rojas. Los rubíes también decoraban el yelmo en los ojos de los tres dragones. Era un atuendo hermoso para una situación repugnante. Se habían casado en el septo de Campoestrella bajo la atenta mirada de un septón comprado, me reveló. En sus ojos habitaba una lejana felicidad, en los míos la más grande de las desdichas. Ahora que era cuestión de tiempo que tuviese la tercera cabeza de dragón, parecía concentrarse mejor en lo verdaderamente tangible.

«Una hermana para Aegon y Rhaenys», pensé con tristeza. «Eso les gustará. Una hermana del Norte.» Si ganaban, soportaría sin romperme ni doblarme que Lyanna Stark compartiese las sábanas con Rhaegar. Incluso me alegraría de que mis hijos tuviesen una nueva compañera de juegos. Supuse que la querría coronar reina en su momento —una vez más— como lo haría conmigo. Sería el primero en trescientos años tras Aegon el Conquistador en poseer dos esposas. Aguantaría todo y mucho más con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta, como me habían enseñado desde que era pequeña. Con suerte, hasta yo podría encontrar mi propio amor, mi propio amante. Rhaegar me aseguró que podría hacerlo cuando fuese rey, sólo debía que ser mucho más discreta que él, ya que sólo en Dorne los prejuicios hacia las mujeres valen lo mismo que nada.

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

Suspiré una, dos, tres veces. Él cayó. Yo no lo haré.

Ya escucho los gritos de los hombres. Los guardias apostados frente a la puerta de mi alcoba no serán suficientes contra los rebeldes, lo sé. Rhaenys se agarra a mí hecha un mar de lágrimas, temblando y preguntando por papá. «Está muerto y no volverá», pienso. «Luchó con valor, dispuesto a cambiar las reglas establecidas, pero no fue capaz y un martillo aplastó su corazón.» En algún lugar, otra mujer llora al hombre por el que mi hija sufría tanto, preocupada por su propia descendencia. En algún lugar, Arthur Dayne, mi viejo amigo, la custodia. En algún lugar un niño no morirá hoy y ese pensamiento es lo más positivo que tristemente soy capaz de sacar de toda esta situación.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Papáaaa! —llama berreando. Es sólo una niña de cuatro años. Los dioses la salven, que me lleven a mí, por favor. Escapa de mi agarre, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo a su edad. Sus pequeños pies la encaminan a la habitación de su papá, lejos de mi protección. Sé que lo primero que hará será sentarse en la cama a esperarlo como hace a menudo. Espera que aparezca de un momento a otro con el arpa para tocarle una canción y revolverle el pelo oscuro con cariño.

Fuera se oye el ruido de las espadas besarse, encontrándose salvajemente y sé que esto es una cuenta atrás. Avanzo hacia mi propia cama, sujetando a Aegon con fuerza y echo una mirada hacia las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones contiguas que llevan a la de Rhaegar. Rhaenys se ha escondido debajo de la cama, asustada, y me dispongo a acercarme a ella cuando una mano agarra mi tobillo y me susurra que le de a mi hijo.

—¡No! —Niego intentando zafarme. Reconozco los dedos regordetes que me asían, unos de los que aprendí a no fiarme. Una capucha emerge y compruebo que él lleva otro niño, algo más pequeño que el propio Aegon. La cama es alta y logra arrastrarse hacia fuera, por lo que yo retrocedo. Está irreconocible con esas ropas y esa barba falsa, un auténtico actor, una Araña. Había oído a cerca de los pasadizos secretos de la Fortaleza, construidos en los tiempos de Maegor; aunque siempre les di el mismo crédito que a las profecías.

—Dadme al niño, princesa —pide alargando la mano libre.— Lo pondré a salvo.

—Lo entregaréis a Robert Baratheon —replico con seguridad.— Hasta Rhaegar sabía que vos erais de la peor calaña. ¡Alejaos de mi hijo!

—Os equivocáis, mi señora —me tende al otro niño, un bebé todavía calvo con ojos azules tan oscuros que parecen violetas.— Pondré a salvo al príncipe Aegon. En unos minutos alguno de los perros de Tywin Lannister tirará esa puerta abajo y vos moriréis junto a vuestro hijo. ¿Queréis eso?

Sus ojos me apremian a reaccionar, pero el cuerpo se me ha quedado estático.

—¿Qué haréis con él? —El estruendo de las espadas me sofocan. Miro a mi hijo. Se haba despertado y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. Me devuelve la mirada. Él también espera a que haga algo. «Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»— ¿Adónde y con quién...?

—Lejos, muy lejos, donde las espadas no lo atraviesen, con gente buena que lo cuide —asegura. Le doy a mi hijo recelando, sintiendo como se me rompe el alma en mil pedazos.— Con amigos vuestros —continúa pese a haber efectuado ya el intercambio de niños. Rodeo a este nuevo bebé con una mantilla y lo acuno. No es justo, simplemente no es justo. «Que los dioses me perdonen. Que la madre de este niño me perdone. Arderé en cada uno de los siete infiernos.»

Desaparece tan rápido como se hubo manifestado y me apuro en ir a buscar a Rhaenys. Cuando me doy la vuelta, la última puerta, la que corresponde a la habitación de Rhaegar, está cerrada.

—¡RHAENYS!

—¡Es la ramera dorniense!

_¡Buuum, buuum, buuum!_

El eunuco tenía razón: de tres simples golpes, esa mole de acero y carne ha echado la puerta abajo y sí, se trata de un perro de Tywin Lannister, el traidor. Aún sin ver su cara, sé que se trata de Gregor Clegane, aquel al que llaman la Montaña que Cabalga. Apenas cuenta con dieciocho o diecinueve días del nombre, siendo mucho más joven que yo. Sin embargo, mide varios palmos más y su nula inteligencia es compensada con esa fuerza bruta demoledora y esos brazos anchos como troncos.

—Aerys será generoso con vos si nos dejáis vivir, Ser —aseguro sin moverme, contra la cama.

—La última vez que vi al Loco tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la garganta, zorra. Murió como el puto príncipe de mierda, como todos las lagartijas haréis —se relame los labios con la mueca más sádica que había visto jamás, inclusive rememorando las de mi suegro.— Ahora dame al niño y te prometo que sólo te follaré un poco y luego te dejaré irte.

Era la tranquilidad en su rostro la que me alarmaba.

—No, no, no puedo —respondo. El bebé se revuelve entre mis brazos ahogado en el llanto infantil que perfora los oídos de cualquier madre.

Por un momento pienso que es Aegon y me siento la peor mujer de todas, incapaz y débil. Recuerdo que no es Aegon, que mi hijo estará en alguna parte a salvo. No funciona. La sensación de dolor que quema mi piel se niega a abandonar mi cuerpo. La bestia de acero que está frente a mí avanza a paso lento y cada resonar de sus botas contra el suelo es un último aviso para que le entregue al niño.

—No me doblego —le digo.— No me rompo.

—Ya veremos.

La mente está sobre el cuerpo, es algo que me he repetido hasta el cansancio cada vez que los niños corrían durante horas en las arenas de Dorne y yo debía reposar para no dañarme.

—¡No soy débil! —Grito por encima del llanto.

—Eres una jodida puta dorniense, la más cerda. Dame al niño, ¡dámelo!

Ni siquiera le veo el rostro, ni siquiera logro ponerle cara al ser que demanda la vida de una criatura inocente e indefensa. Podrían criarlo dentro de la corte, hacerlo su rehén; pero se empeñan en destruir a todos los Targaryen, se encaraman a los cadáveres de Aerys y Rhaegar para subir al Trono, que está tan alto, y pronto lo harán con los de mi hija y esta pobre criatura. Tampoco escucho a Rhaenys, mi preciosa niña, que estaba escondida bajo la cama. ¿Se la habrán llevado ya? Quizá la Araña trabajaba con más gente, quizá también había una trampilla bajo la cama de Rhaegar, quizá mi hija sea criada por Lyanna algún día. Espero que sepa transmitirle toda la fuerza que va a necesitar, porque yo ya no estaré para ella.

—¿Estás sorda?

De un manotazo en las costillas con el guantelete me tira sobre la cama y me quita al bebé. Noto un dolor profundo nada desconocido: es el de las costillas rotas. En mi segundo parto me partí dos. Estoy segura de que las intenciones de la Montaña eran otras. Probablemente él querría hundirme todo el pecho y matarme de un solo golpe, al igual que hizo Robert Baratheon con el padre de mis hijos.

Pese al dolor, me incorporo a tiempo para ver como estampa la cabeza del niño contra la pared originando una lluvia de sangre y sesos que me horroriza. Odio la guerra, odio las batallas, odio hasta las lanzas. Odio todo lo que representa violencia y sufrimiento, ¿y debo aguantar este acto atroz? Me cuelgo de su brazo, gritándole e intentando sacarle el yelmo para desgarrar su piel con mis uñas, pero es demasiado alto para mí y lo único que consigo es que me rechace como antes de un golpe en el mentón. La sangre acude a mi boca, metálica, y noto como un diente se me desprende. Podría haber sido mucho más fuerte. Sólo entonces comprendo que me está guardando para el final, que soy el postre de este banquete macabro.

—Rhaenys... —gimo indefensa. Está lloviendo sangre, a sangre huele el aire. Todo en este mismo instante se tiñe de rojo Lannister.

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

«Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.»

Me repito una y otra vez como una agria melodía. Todos dicen que Rhaegar era un entregado a su deber, que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de él. Leía, cantaba, tocaba el arpa, era bueno, el pueblo lo aclamaba. Diestro con la espada, con la lanza, de los mejores justando, de los hombres más apuestos. El príncipe de las canciones hecho realidad. Él era todo eso, yo lo pude comprobar; de lo que la gente se olvida es que yo también he cumplido y cumplo con mi deber a rajatabla, sin quejarme ni en una sola ocasión. He dado herederos a la Corona, he aguantado estoicamente esta guerra hasta el final, he hecho lo mejor recurriendo a lo peor. Salvé la vida de mi hijo, ¡dioses!, que sea verdad. Cometió un solo error en toda su vida y ahora lo pagamos con él. Duele, amarga, quema.

—No me doblego, no me rompo —murmuro con la vista perdida en el techo. Me ha levantado el vestido hasta la cintura y noto la viscosidad de los sesos contra mis piernas desnudas. Me he abstraído de la realidad unos segundos, he llevado mi mente muy lejos, donde nadie la quiebre. La mente está por encima del cuerpo. Carece de importancia el hecho de que esta bestia me perfore incontables veces sin la menor delicadeza. Probablemente ni lo está disfrutando, es pura maldad. A mi resistente mente llegan tantos días felices con mis hermanos en Lanza del Sol, los juegos en los Jardines con los chicos nobles y los pobres también, las caras de mis hijos, las de mis sobrinas. Cada fibra de mi ser vibra de emoción de unos instantes, lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie me daña, a un lugar donde las personas que se hacen fuertes por sí mismas y no por haber heredado más músculos que cerebro se cobijan. Tengo mi propio Refugio Estival y compongo mis canciones. «Nunca Doblegada, Nunca Rota.» Tengo la suerte de haber vivido más de veinticinco largos años, de no haber pasado hambre, de haber disfrutado cada minuto de mi vida como quise hasta que la política se interpuso en mi vida.

Se me escapa el aire de los pulmones y la sangre ya no circula por mi corazón. La lluvia vuelve a ser agua, el rojo carmesí se transforma en una luz que invita a escapar. Las carcajadas resuenan en la habitación, solo que yo ya no estoy para sufrirlas.

«Rhaenys... Aegon...»

* * *

_N/A_

_Capítulo difícil, de los que más. Aún me quedan al menos cuatro o cinco por publicar (y también serán complicados)._

_Lyann: espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas con este reto, está costando._

_Al guest: me alegra mucho leer un review como el tuyo. Espero no decepcionarte y volver a leerte ^^_

_Saludos a todos y gracias por leer._


	5. Lamentos

Reviews abajo.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Carlos**. Gracias por leer :)

**08—06—2013**

* * *

**Capítulo quinto: Lyanna II**

* * *

Guardamos un minuto de silencio obligado y muchos otros por las palabras que no nos atrevimos a decir. Cuatro bultos bajo capas que serían llevados hasta Campoestrella, donde podrían hervirlos y meter sus huesos en cajas de pino para ser llevados a sus hogares. Un amargo final para cuatro hombres valientes que habían luchado por no saber hablar. Tantas batallas libradas se habrían ahorrado en esa ridícula guerra si las palabras aflorasen con más frecuencia, si las decisiones se tomasen con más calma, si el raciocinio prevaleciese sobre los pensamientos irreflexivos de los hombres. Las miradas se rehuían las unas a las otras, incapaces de soportarse entre ellas durante más de una fracción de segundo. Y de repente todas estaban puestas en mí y en el bebé que llevaba entre los brazos, aquel que había logrado frenar una confrontación estúpida en los últimos coletazos de una guerra más estúpida aún.

Ser Arthur, el caballero fiel que toda dama desearía tener, se posicionó a mi vera, como de costumbre, para protegerme incluso de una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Ned se quedó mirándome con tristeza. Él lo sabía. Quizás lo supo desde el principio, siempre había sido el más observador de mis hermanos, el menos compulsivo de la manada. Dioses, ¡cómo quería a Ned! Ojalá pudiese entenderme. No pedía que me justificase, eso sería imposible, ni yo misma lo hacía; pero depositaba todas mis esperanzas en que la mirada de Ned se tornase la del hermano comprensivo que recuerdo desde que tengo memoria.

Theo Wull fue el primer caído, derrotado por mi caballero blanco. A él lo siguieron Ethan Glover, el escudero de Brandon que fue retenido en la Fortaleza Roja, el único de su grupo que tuvo la suerte de no morir bajo el demente mandato del Rey Loco, y Willam Dustin, quien acababa de casarse con una Ryswell. Glover y Dustin habían partido a un lugar mejor —o eso solía decirse— por la espada del Toro Blanco. Ser Oswell había sido el último en morir. Le habían desgarrado un codo y la fuerte contusión recibida en el cráneo sólo había tardado unos minutos en matarlo. Ya era tarde para el sombrío caballero de los murciélagos cuando acudieron en su ayuda.

Por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Las palabras iban a quedárseme grabadas a fuego en la piel, era lo menos que podía esperar.

Ned me siguió hasta el interior de la Torre junto a Ser Arthur. Howland Reed, el lacustre al que un día salvé de unos escuderos en Harrenhaal, Martyn Cassel, padre de Jory, y Mark Ryswell permanecieron fuera junto a un impasible Ser Gerold, un hombre cuya espada era una mera prolongación de su cuerpo y su seriedad superaba hasta límites insospechados la de mi hermano. Aún llevaba el yelmo puesto, como si desafiase a alguien a continuar con la lucha, preparado para vengar a su hermano juramentado. Pero también su obediencia era notoria.

Se acabaron las historias embarazosas sobre Oswell Whent, se acabaron las largas tardes limpiando a Albor, se acabaron las mañanas en las que los tres rompíamos juntos nuestro ayuno como viejos amigos que se levantaban tras descansar en una agradable posada del camino. Esas se acabaron antes que las otras, me temo. Se acabaron cuando Robert Baratheon partió a Rhaegar en dos.

Wylla hizo un gesto de coger al niño, pero le indiqué que subiese las escaleras y me esperase en la habitación. Ned tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad, sin tapujos, sin fronteras, sin engaños, siempre tuvo ese derecho. Él y todos. Los errores los cometimos Rhaegar y yo, tan inconscientes, y cuando quisimos arreglarlos fue demasiado tarde. Era imposible frenar esa rebelión, algo que quedó sobradamente demostrado. Los hijos de Elia Martell eran testigos de tal afirmación, dos pobres niños que yo misma maté con mis acciones. Yo, fui yo, fui yo la gran culpable. De no ser por mi absurda decisión, nada de esto habría pasado. Simplemente no pude resistirme. Era tan joven en aquel entonces... pensar que sólo tengo dieciséis años y que unos cuantos días han marcado una diferencia tan abismal en mí me asusta. Había entrado por el Bosque de Dioses, silencioso como una sombra, y yo cogí su mano sin mirar atrás, sin dar explicaciones. Fui una chiquilla impulsiva, una que echaba a correr a los establos cada vez que le tocaba bordar, una que hacía rabiar a sus hermanos con el arco y los caballos. Y todo eso queda tan, tan atrás.

Arthur estaba impoluto, blanco de arriba a abajo. Su respiración era algo errática por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Aún así, aguardó en pie, muy recto, a tan sólo un par de pasos de mí y mi hermano lo mira como esperando que se retire para hablar a solas. Arthur Dayne ya formaba parte de mi vida —y de la de Jon, me recordé— por lo que se quedaría. Es fiel, el hombre más fiel que conocí. Incluso más que Rhaegar, quien me juró y perjuró que nuestra relación estaba consentida.

Miró a Jon sin decir nada, supuse que costaba encontrar las palabras en un momento como aquel. Pensaba que mi reencuentro con Ned serían lágrimas y abrazos, lamentándonos por la muerte de nuestro padre y de Brandon. El dolor persistía, pero habíamos de enfrentarlo de otro modo. No podíamos abandonarnos, no cuando había tanto en juego.

Extendí mis brazos, dispuesta a que cogiese a su sobrino. Sería el segundo hombre en hacerlo, puesto que Arthur había ayudado mucho a Wylla mientras yo me recuperaba del dificultoso parto.

—Jon —dije. Me sentía al borde, incapaz de entablar una conversación con mi propio hermano. Era tan surrealista...

—Como Jon Connington —afirmó él, dolido.

—No —respondí. Rhaegar pensaba que tendríamos una pequeña Visenya.— Yo... el nombre me gustó. Por Jon Stark, el que expulsó a los piratas y construyó un castillo en Puerto Blanco. ¿Recuerdas las historias de la Vieja Tata?

—Jon Stark fue un rey —continuó, sin atreverse a cogerlo.

Mis brazos volvieron a aferrarse alrededor de mi hijo, profundamente herida como estaba. ¿Sería posible que mi hermano estuviese insinuando tal cosa?

—¿Crees que fue mi intención? —reproché.— ¿Acaso pensabas que deseaba tener un hijo rey, con nombre de rey norteño pero sentado en una silla del sur? ¿Crees que mis deseos abarcaban todo este caos, esta destrucción?

Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a mí, como habían hecho tan recientemente. Yo que siempre me había vanagloriado de ser una mujer fuerte, atípica, que disfrutaba más de armas que de sedas, había visto derrumbarse los cimientos de mi mundo y me consumía con él. Primero mi padre, mi hermano; luego mi amante. Me mareaba la simple idea de un abandono por parte de Ned, otro no. Jon necesitaba a Ned más que yo. Él era mi prioridad, no debía olvidarlo jamás.

Retiró a Jon lentamente, cogiéndolo con sumo cuidado. Coloqué bien su cabecita para que no le hiciese daño. No hacía falta. Ned era cuidadoso, sabía de sobra que no le haría daño alguno. Allí, los dos, tan Stark, con el cabello negro y los ojos grises, observándose en silencio, me pareció estar en otro lugar, en otro momento y circunstancias. En otra vida, lejos de aquella pesadilla sangrienta. ¡Dioses!, qué poco había de Rhaegar en él. Quizás coincidirían más en la forma de actuar, pero en lo físico andaba muy escueto. De alguna forma, eso agradó a Ned, lo vi en sus ojos, que sonreían aún cuando su boca se mantenía en un rictus serio.

—Jon —repitió.— Jon Arena.

—Lo habría sido.

Sólo bastó mirarme para comprender.

—¿Dónde?

—En Campoestrella —respondí. Una mueca cruzó su rostro, probablemente recordando a Ashara. A Ned le gustaba, había bailado con ella en Harrenhaal. No se decidía a pedírselo, era un hombre demasiado tímido. Brandon, medio borracho, se había levantado ágil y rápido como el viento a hacerlo en su lugar, entre risas. Volvió con la dama sureña, hermosa como una canción, tan hermosa que nos hacía palidecer a las demás sin tan si quiera desearlo. Ned no fue capaz de despegar la vista del suelo hasta que ella comenzó a hablarle. Estaba hechizado. Pero fue Brandon el que la llevó a su tienda y ese día un poco de Ned murió. Recordaba las disculpas torpes del lobo salvaje, insuficientes y patéticas dada la situación. También eso carecía de sentido en aquel momento. El hijo de Brandon, el que Ashara llevaba en sus entrañas, había muerto hacía muchas lunas.— Teóricamente es Jon de la casa Targaryen, pero eso le costaría la vida, ¿no? Mejor que sea simplemente Jon Arena.

Ned aguardó unos minutos antes de contestar, acunando a mi hijo suavemente.

—Tywin Lannister saqueó la ciudad —comenzó. Esa historia ya la conocía, también nos había llegado de Campoestrella. De todos modos, lo dejé continuar.— El Gran Maestre Pycelle aconsejó a Aerys Targaryen abrir las puertas y así se hizo —Ser Arthur escuchaba con gran interés, a juzgar por la expresión de concentración que lucía.— Nada más entrar los soldados de los Lannister comenzaron a atacar a los habitantes, desde los más pobres en las calles más sucias hasta los comerciantes adinerados. Pretendieron echar abajo las puertas de la Fortaleza, asaltaron los muros y muchos consiguieron llegar adentro. Yo todavía estaba a medio día de camino, esperando encontrar resistencia. Lo único que vi al llegar fueron los restos que se disputaban los cuervos. Las calles apestaban a sangre y a muerte, niños cuyas entrañas salían de sus cuerpos, madres violadas que los lloraban, miles de inocentes muertos. Me encontré a Jaime Lannister, sentado en el trono, con el cuerpo del rey a sus pies, con la espada roja. Las muertes no se contaron. Se hizo una pira y muchos se quemaron, otros tantos se enterraron. En la Fortaleza sólo hubo recuento de los nobles más importantes...

—¿Los hijos de Rhaegar y la princesa Elia formaban parte de ese selecto grupo? —interrumpió Arthur Dayne.— ¿O ellos ni siquiera tuvieron la ocasión de ser números?

—No era eso lo que quería comunicar, Ser Arthur —respondió Ned.— Nadie es un simple número. Las acciones de Tywin Lannister son más que reprobables, por eso me hallo aquí.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos, Ned? ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Cuando Robert llegó para reclamar el Trono, Lord Tywin hizo entrar los cadáveres envueltos en capas rojas.

—¿Por...?

—Para ocultar la sangre, mi señora —volvió a cortar el caballero blanco.— Apuesto a que no sirvió de nada.

—No —coincidió Ned.— Al príncipe Aegon le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza —dijo con pesar—, y la princesa Rhaenys...

Las náuseas acudieron a mí, más fuertes incluso que durante el embarazo. Tamaña crueldad no tenía finalidad ninguna y pensar que había sido cometida por hombres fieles a los Targaryen... las lealtades eran tan volubles, tan sencillas de romper, los votos y juramentos tan quebradizos. Vivíamos en un mundo donde el terror asolaba cada esquina, vivíamos un mundo de mortales, uno en el que no podías confiar en nadie. Y lo peor de todo era la comodidad con la que se adaptaban a ese mundo.

—¿Qué dijo Robert Baratheon?

—Nada. Nada —repitió.— Los incineraron y guardaron sus cenizas en el sept de Baelor.

Ser Arthur bufó a mi lado, conteniéndose para no desenvainar la espada. Debía estar realmente unido a Elia Martell, al fin y al cabo ambos eran dornienses, quizá hasta habían crecido juntos, y eso sólo sirvió para aumentar mi culpabilidad.

—¡Nada! —exclamó.— ¿Se quedó de brazos cruzados, con el culo firmemente sujeto al Trono e hizo pasar la siguiente demanda?

—Estoy tan en desacuerdo como vos, Ser. Robert es mi amigo, pero no obró justamente.

—Desde el principio se equivocó —apuntó Dayne.— Tenéis un amigo muy ciego y muy estúpido, Lord Stark. Con menudo rey habéis condenado a los Siete Reinos, que no es capaz ni de ver lo que pasa en sus narices ni de impartir justicia a asesinos de niños y de mujeres indefensas. Rhaegar jamás...

—¡Rhaegar se llevó a Lyanna!

—¡Rhaegar amó a Lyanna!

—¡Lyanna está aquí, delante de vosotros! No habléis como si no os escuchase —pedí ofuscada.— Nadie me ha llevado a ningún sitio, Ned, no soy un saco de patatas. Tomé una decisión, una mala decisión, también yo obré mal. No me tiembla la voz al reconocerlo, te lo aseguro. Sé que soy culpable de muchas cosas, que no medí las consecuencias. Ninguno lo hizo. Pero Rhaegar fue un hombre bueno.

—Un hombre que no se apoyaba en cadáveres de niños para conseguir un trono —concordó Arthur.

Eddard suspiró, derrotado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lyanna? Padre esperaría un año o dos para casaros, tendrías tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarte a la idea. Robert estaba enamorado de ti. Me preguntaba continuamente cómo eras, qué te gustaba. Realmente deseaba agradarte.

—Me imagino que también le preguntaba lo mismo a las putas, a las campesinas y en general a cualquier mujer con la que haya yacido mientras estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de mí —repliqué.— Ya tenía una hija bastarda cuando padre nos comprometió. Y su fama de pendenciero y juerguista le precedía.

—Podrías haberlo cambiado.

—Podría a base de golpes y discusiones, y también podría haber acabado él conmigo. Conocí bastante a Robert en Harrenhaal —era como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior—, y tuve suficiente Robert para varios años. Un hombre encantador que apostaba a ver quién bebía más. Luego acababa carcajeándose tanto que salía a vomitar. Seguro que también se meaba encima, pero eso ya no llegué a comprobarlo.

—Preferiste a Rhaegar.

—Rhaegar era todo lo opuesto a él —asentí.— Era amable y considerado, educado, cortés, tolerante. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del caballero misterioso?

Imposible que se hubiese olvidado de ello. Aquel día fui la gran sensación de Harrenhaal. Tanto que el rey Aerys había pedido mi cabeza.

—En el bosque planeaba deshacerme del escudo, pero Rhaegar estaba allí, buscando a ese caballero por orden de su padre. Me vio y me pidió explicaciones. —Lo hizo, recordé, después de liberar mi cuerpo. Me tenía atrapada contra un árbol, cogida por sorpresa, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.— Pensé que iba a matarme. Lo que hizo fue dejarme marchar y coger el escudo.

Entonces se concentró en tocar su arpa, la misma que aguarda cogiendo polvo arriba, en la habitación. La misma que me hizo llorar como una niña idiota durante el banquete, la que hizo que Benjen se ganase una mojadura por mi parte.

—Dijo a todos que el caballero había huido.

—Sí, pero no por mi rapidez. Sino por su compasión.

—Para luego coronarte.

—Mi querido Ned —sonreí. Jon se movía en sus brazos, como si supiese que estaban hablando de su papá.— Esa corona sólo fue una muestra de respeto hacia mí. Tú mismo lo dijiste: «una muestra de respeto hacia nuestra casa.» Hilabas fino. Pero esa corona acabó desencadenando demasiadas cosas. Esa noche fui al bosque, adónde nadie se preguntase por qué una simple norteña había llamado la atención del príncipe de los Siete Reinos. Él estaba allí y aproveché para agradecerle su gesto. Hablamos hasta la hora del lobo, y luego llegó la del búho... y fue un hábito que compartimos varias noches hasta el fin de nuestra estancia en Harrenhaal. Eran conversaciones sin mayor importancia, agradables. Después seguimos en contacto por cartas y..., Ned. El amor es maravilloso. Te lo aseguré una vez, mucho antes de conocerle.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar, si sabías desde un principio lo que iba a pasar?

—Rhaegar llegó de improvisto a Invernalia —respondí negando con la cabeza.— Me quedé sorprendida y emocionada al verlo. Consecuentemente, actué como una cría que no sopesa sus acciones. Pero no me secuestró, como sé que dicen por ahí. Me trató con cariño, sin forzarme a hacer nada que yo no quisiera hacer. Y fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, fue demasiado tarde para no decirle que lo amaba.

—Tampoco me avisaste a mí. Oísteis guerra y no hicisteis nada para evitarlo —recriminó.

—La oímos tarde —le aseguré.— Rhaegar partió a la capital en cuanto supo que padre... que Brandon... ellos fueron asesinados. Aerys era incontrolable. Se negó a hablar con él, lo apartó de su lado y retiró a sus hombres de confianza de la Fortaleza porque pensaba que pretendía destronarlo. Quise ponerme en contacto contigo, pero era imposible. Tendría que hacerlo desde Campoestrella y eso metería en problemas a los Dayne. Ellos ya fueron lo suficientemente generosos conmigo. Y bastante permisivos con la casa Stark en general —Arthur carraspeó.— Ya estaba embarazada cuando Rhaegar se fue a la guerra y entonces me resultaba mucho más peligroso hacer cualquier movimiento, imagínate atravesar Dorne entre vasallos de Doran Martell. Me prometió que te buscaría en el Tridente, que haría lo posible por frenar toda esta locura.

—No nos encontramos, sólo vi su cuerpo.

—Me lo figuraba.

Todavía sabía amarga la sensación de haberlo perdido. Todavía era capaz de evocar los mil mapas que dibujaba sobre mi piel entre caricias, el camino de besos sobre mi espalda o los abrazos eternos por las frescas noches dornienses, mirando hacia la ventana, iluminados débilmente por la luna. Esas manos ya no volverían a arrancarme suspiros, esos labios ya no volverían a hacerme sentir la mujer en la que me convirtió, esos brazos ya no volverían a estrecharme con protección. Y todo había sucedido en aquella torre, en aquella maldita torre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Guardé silencio unos instantes, mirándole alternativamente a él y a Jon. No tenía ningún plan trazado, pues tampoco veía forma de salir vencedora de esa situación. En Dorne corría peligro, los Martell no me guardarían ningún cariño, y hacia el norte estaban Bastión de Tormentas, Occidente, el Dominio y las Tierras de la Corona. Los Tyrell habían apoyado a los Targaryen, pero ya habían hincado la rodilla y no se la jugarían por Jon. Con los Lannister correría la misma suerte que Elia y sus hijos y Robert tampoco se mostraría especialmente indulgente. Más allá quedaban Aguasdulces, el Valle y la propia Invernalia. En ningún lugar podría ocultarme eternamente.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—Dar la cara, ¿ves otra solución?

—¿Y casarme con Robert, tal y como padre planeaba? ¿Dónde entra Jon en todo eso, Ned?

—La gente cree que Rhaegar te secuestró. Le dirás a Robert que no puedes casarte con él, que tu orgullo y tu honor están muy heridos, y volverás al Norte conmigo y con Benjen. Jon no estará seguro a tu lado, cualquiera podría atar cabos. Pero podría ir con los Umber o con los Reed. Crecerá con ellos, a salvo. —Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Jon, tan gris como la suya, contemplándolo con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

—No, me niego a separarme de Jon. ¡Es mi hijo! Sepárate tú del tuyo en cuanto...

—Ya lo he hecho, Lya —aseveró.— Su nombre es Robb y me espera en Aguasdulces.

—¿Tú...? —¡Por los Dioses Antiguos y los Nuevos! Ned no habría sido capaz de casarse con la prometida de Brandon, en todo caso con su hermana menor, la tal Lysa.— ¿Cuándo lo supiste? Oh, Ned, ¡Ned! —Eché sus brazos al cuello con cuidado y le besé le mejilla, como solía hacer en Invernalia. Él sonrió por primera vez, como padre orgulloso que sin duda debía ser. Jon volvió a mis brazos, dando descanso a los de Ned, y su cabeza reposó sobre mi pecho.— Lysa y tú estaréis tan contentos...

—Lysa no, Lyanna. Catelyn —corrigió para mi sorpresa.— Lysa se casó con Jon Arryn y yo ocupé el lugar de Brandon. Las espadas de los Tully eran muy necesarias para ganar la guerra.

—Una guerra que no debisteis iniciar.

—Una guerra que Robert inició porque te amaba.

—Robert me vio dos veces contadas y en una de ellas estaba borracho. ¿Qué iba a saber él del amor? —Suspiré, cansada. Lo último que quería en ese momento era empezar una nueva discusión desprovista de toda coherencia.— Déjalo, Ned. No hay forma de defender a Robert, bien lo sabes. Si tanto me amaba, debería estar aquí contigo. Y no lo veo por ninguna parte. Mejor. O Jon ya estaría muerto, como Oswell, Willam, Ethan y Theo Wull. Y como miles de ponientis a lo largo y ancho del continente. Ha sido una guerra absurda, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Lo estaba. Yo había sido la excusa y la excusa ni siquiera anhelaba ser excusada.

—Antes de hacer algo más, debes ir a Desembarco del Rey —recomendó Ned.— Te disculparás y te irás, ya veremos que hacemos con Jon.

—¿Dónde se quedará mientras tanto? ¿En Lanza del Sol?

—Mi señora —llamó Ser Arthur.— Campoestrella sigue siendo leal a la casa Targaryen y ha dado tantas espadas como cualquier otra a esta guerra. El príncipe podría ocultarse allí, nadie hablará. Y si alguien lo hace, siempre podremos retenerlo a la fuerza.

La imagen del septón de mi boda me hizo sonreír, obligado a permanecer en Campoestrella con la boca bien cerrada.

—Coincido en que deberíais dejar clara vuestra posición, mi señora —prosiguió.— Y después os doy mi palabra de que mi Lord Comandante y yo os pondremos a salvo a ambos, lejos de aquí.

—¿Estáis seguro, Ser? ¿Adónde iremos después?

—Este ya no es un lugar seguro. Los rebeldes han tomado el control y los pocos fieles han hincado la rodilla. —Estaba desafiando a Ned a que lo contradijese, pero él se limitó a escuchar.— El príncipe Viserys y la reina siguen vivos en Rocadragón.

—No por mucho tiempo. Robert ha mandado a Stannis a conquistar la isla.

—Seremos más rápidos, pues —replicó.— Mi señora, Poniente ya no será vuestro hogar si deseáis vivir con el príncipe Jon. En estos momentos todo está en nuestra contra. Hemos de viajar al extranjero, si bien vuestro hermano considera oportuna la idea y decide guardar silencio.

—Lo hará. Lo harás, ¿verdad, Ned?

Él asintió hoscamente en dirección al caballero blanco, sin mucha convicción, y su mirada volvió a posarse en Jon.

—Prométemelo, Ned. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para salvar a Jon —supliqué.— Prométemelo.

Ojos grises, tan grises como los suyos. El hielo del Norte presentes en ambos, el fiero huargo corriendo sobre la nieve.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

_N/A_

¡Hola! Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, vosotros juzgaréis si ha valido la pena.

**Soly**: probablemente si este capítulo estuviese escrito desde la perspectiva de Oberyn podrías leer esto, así que no sé si tendrás la oportunidad pero, de todas formas, muchas gracias por el comentario :)

**ImaginaryUniverse**: ¡te agradezco un montón tus palabras! Intento sacar lo mejor de mí y soy consciente de mis fallos y mis menos. Siento que el final del cuarto capítulo podría haber sido mucho mejor. Aún así es bueno saber que te ha gustado ^^

**StAnger17**: ¡Muy difícil ha sido este capítulo! Si te digo la verdad, antes Lyanna y Rhaegar ni fu ni fa. Quería saber lo que pasó entre ellos y nada más. Antes de escribir este fic ya tenía una grandiosa curiosidad por ellos pero ahora que estoy en el lío... he de decir que cada vez me caen peor xD Los trataré lo mejor posible, intentando pegarme al canon. Mi idea sobre Rhaegar es mucho más oscura y no sé si podré profundizar realmente en ello en este fic. Estoy preparando otro longfic de Rhaegar y ahí sí, pero me gustaría dejarlo todo claro y bien atado. En cuanto a Lyanna... o es una pobre chica secuestrada o una caradura, lo que el lector -por ahora- prefiera pensar. ¡Gracias! Espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

**charlytherugbier**: jo, qué ilusión me hace leerte por aquí también :3 tus reviews me animan mucho a continuar. Ni te imaginas lo que es leerte en BE, que parece que no causa el mismo amor que este fic. Nos leemos, ¡gracias!

**Santagar**: sip, por lo que he leído en el foro Rhaegar y Lyanna son de tus favoritos. Ten cuidado con Sol que los odia hasta la médula jajaja me halagas, pero no le llego a Martin ni a la suela de los zapatos. Adoro a Arthur Dayne. Sí, apenas sabemos de él, ya... y aún así coincidirás conmigo en que debió ser fantástico. Estoy deseando que Martin escriba algo de Arthur ya de ya, como con Dunk y Egg. Muchas gracias por el review (:

Leer estos reviews, justo hoy que tengo un día de perros, me ha levantado muchísimo la moral.

Recordaros a lectores y escritores que estáis invitados a participar en el foro** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, en dónde me lanzaron este desafío.

Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. A partir de julio intentaré escribir un montón.


	6. Convenio

Gracias a Frank, Carlos, Shery y Lyann por los reviews. Creo que me da para diez capítulos justos, estoy pensando si poner uno o no.

Otra cosa: me encantaría que os pasaseis por **Rapsodia. **Tratará a 50 parejas, canon o no, que se aman o no, parejas al fin y al cabo, algunas totalmente inesperadas y otras más posibles. Sería un placer teneros por allí :)

**Nota de autor abajo.**

**20—07—2013**

* * *

**Capítulo sexto: Ashara**

* * *

Buscó con la mirada a Arthur, pero en ese momento no era su hermano el que estaba allí presente, sino el guardia real. Concentraba su paciencia y fuerzas en auxiliar al niño —al heredero del reino, quien lloró con la fuerza del viento y podría haber movido un barco con los berridos que salían de esos potentes pulmones— y también a la joven madre. Ashara miraba a Lyanna Stark, la mujer que había desplazado a su querida amiga Elia en el corazón de Rhaegar, con cierta dosis de envidia. Su hijo había nacido en una precaria situación en medio del desierto, en una torre alejada y con una simple partera. En cambio, su hija, la pequeña a la que había deseado llamar Ada en honor a su abuela, había nacido muerta bajo la atenta mirada del maestre del castillo. Lo único que la dorniense logró ver fueron unos mechones oscuros en su pequeña cabecita, pegajosos de sangre. El embarazo no había sido más complicado de lo normal, pero el maestre aseguró que ya estaba muerta antes del alumbramiento. En su lugar, Ned Stark le devolvía la mirada; aunque no de la misma forma que en Harrenhaal. De eso se acordaba a la perfección, por muy atrás que hubiesen quedado esos días.

—¿Podrías darle de comer?

Wylla asintió y se alejó seguida por un hombre de baja estatura, uno de los norteños que cargó con los huesos de los caídos. Entre ella y Alaric, el mayor de los hermanos Dayne, habían dispuesto las cajas de pino donde se guardarían los últimos restos mortales. Arthur no había querido dar demasiadas explicaciones, probablemente por la tristeza que lo invadía no solo por los recientes acontecimientos —había sido un gran amigo del príncipe Rhaegar, ese valiente imbécil— sino por el asesinato de Ser Oswell. Ashara conocía la guerra y las batallas tan bien como cualquier caballero, su pueblo era belicoso y enfadado, picante, saltaba a la mínima provocación; pero en su mente los fallecimientos y las muertes sólo correspondían a enfermedades y vejez, todo lo demás eran simples asesinatos. Como el que ella misma había cometido con la pequeña Ada.

La casa Dayne no podría ser más fiel a los Targaryen, incluso cuando estaba a punto de instaurarse la dinastía Baratheon. Ashara y sus hermanos habían crecido cercanos a los Martell, quienes se unieron a los dragones en los últimos años. Nítidas en su mente estaban las apacibles noches de verano en los Jardines del Agua, jugando entre chapoteos, hundiendo a los demás niños y dándoles la mano para levantarlos rociados de agua y dicha.

Arthur vistió el blanco, pasó a servirlos directamente y poco después Ashara hacía lo propio como doncella de la princesa Elia. Los lazos que los unían no eran ni familiares ni políticos, eran de amistad y de lealtad: los más sólidos e irrompibles. Cuando Rhaegar se presentó allí con Lyanna Stark, Ashara sintió que les estaban escupiendo a la cara. Entonces recordó a la chiquilla que había derramado una copa de vino en la cabeza de su hermano, ganándose las carcajadas aprobadoras de gran parte de la sala, y sintió lástima por ella, cierta compasión. Seguía siendo una niña en ese momento, con un bebé con algún dudoso derecho a heredar los Siete Reinos; pero la misma niña que había sido en Harrenhaal. Sólo los dioses sabían por qué había sido tan tonta, por qué había huido con el príncipe en vez de quedarse a salvo en su hogar.

Ashara no tenía mucho que echarle en cara, teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido igual de estúpida. Su hija muerta se lo confirmaba desde la tumba. Quizá, si ella hubiese sido también un poco más lista las cosas se habrían dado de otro modo. Era inútil pensar en ello. Además, ¿qué habría cambiado si ella hubiese elegido a Eddard?

Aún con todo, tanto ella como Alaric, decidieron guardar silencio y acogerlos a ambos. ¡Hasta se vieron celebrando una boda y reteniendo un septón en Campoestrella! De vez en cuando el hombre todavía petaba con violencia en la puerta de sus habitaciones, su celda particular, preguntando cuándo iba a salir. Ellos le respondían mecánicamente: «cuando termine la guerra», pero la guerra había finalizado y no habían resultado vencedores, por lo que la respuesta que debían darle ahora era «nunca». Sobre todo estando Lyanna Stark viva y con un hijo. Si ese septón se iba de la lengua en cualquier lugar y ante cualquier persona, podría significar el fin de ella y también el de la casa Dayne. La Araña escuchaba canciones desde todas las partes del reino.

Para Ashara ese matrimonio no tenía la suficiente validez, no teniendo en cuenta que Elia estaba viva entonces. Si Rhaegar quería creerse Aegon el Conquistador, las cosas no le habían salido a pedir de boca.

Y ahora pretendían hacerles cargar con otro nuevo pedido por su parte. Ashara era consciente del cariño que Arthur le había cogido a esa mujer, a quien consideraba una princesa, y sabía que por mucho que ella se negara al final acabarían haciendo lo que Lord Alaric decidiese. Y Alaric escuchaba demasiado a Arthur en ese tipo de asuntos. La empatía que había surgido en su interior tras la muerte de Elia se había esfumado tan rápido como la primavera. Ashara habría mandado a volar a Lyanna.

—Necesita quedarse aquí —explicó Arthur.— Necesita que lo cuides —añadió mirándola.

—¿Y qué hará ella mientras tanto?

—Ir a Desembarco del Rey.

Las miradas de ambas entrechocaron como espadas. Ashara no volvería a poner en riesgo a su familia, menos por el hijo de esa mujer y los caprichos de un príncipe de mierda que había llevado a la ruina a Poniente con sus actos. Arthur le había intentado explicar hasta el cansancio lo mucho que Rhaegar sufría con sus sueños y profecías. Ella también se había cansado de responderle que si prestase más atención a su esposa, se le quitarían todas esas nimiedades sin sentido de la cabeza.

—Si Doran Martell pregunta, ¿qué he de decirle? —cuestionó.— ¿Que Ada ha revivido y en realidad es un varón?

—Preguntará y tú responderás que es el hijo de una criada. Doran Martell no es bien querido ni respetado como lo fue su madre ni como lo era Elia. Te aseguro que no le habrán llegado noticias de nuestra posición.

—Estás muy seguro de ello, pero lo cierto es que un pequeño escuadrón norteño ha bajado al sur con la dirección exacta y os ha encontrado. Sin contar el baño de sangre. ¿Eso pasó desapercibido, Art?

—Por favor, Lady Ashara —rogó la loba.— Sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pediros esto y que abuso de vuestra generosidad...

—Sí, lo haces.

Una mirada reprobatoria de Arthur le indicó callar.

—... Mi hijo no es el culpable de esta guerra. Yo debo dar la cara, nadie más.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Lady Stark —recalcó. Ninguna boda secreta la haría más legítima ni más Targaryen que Elia, en eso no iba a ceder.— ¿Y cuándo se producirá tal evento?

Notaba a la perfección las miradas tristes e iracundas en distintos grados de los norteños, puestas en ella. Debían estar cansados tras el viaje, muertos de sudor debido al calor y para colmo apestaban a sangre, como constató Ashara. Sin embargo, no les había ofrecido un lugar donde dormir, ni una bañera para lavarse, ni vino para calmar la sed. Se había limitado a escucharlos allí, en el pequeño salón de Campoestrella, decidida a mostrarse firme. El único que parecía aprobarla era Ser Gerold Hightower, una gran figura blanca al fondo de la sala. Semejaba estar en desacuerdo con ese disparatado plan. Iban a llevarse bien.

—Podremos hacerlo —respondió al cabo de unos minutos Lord Alaric.— El crío se quedará.

Apretó los dientes, furiosa por la decisión tomada por su hermano mayor. La desgracia acabaría cayendo también sobre la casa Dayne, pero eso era algo que Alaric, al parecer, era incapaz de ver. Marcharían cuanto antes en un barco directo a la bahía de las Aguasnegras, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible; aunque lo cierto era que dos guardias reales con otro en un ataúd y la chiquilla presumiblemente raptada por Rhaegar al comienzo de la guerra atraería a más de un curioso.

Se retiró, ofuscada, y fue en busca de un poco de soledad, amarga compañera en esos días de luto y de guerra, y se preguntó —no por primera vez ese año, no por primera vez ese día— si sus actos, de ser otros, habrían llevado más felicidad al mundo. Sería hipócrita odiar a Lyanna, por muy niña tonta que hubiese sido. Ashara también lo fue y era bastante mayor que ella.

En su memoria, todavía estaban dibujadas las manos torpes de Ned Stark agarrándola por la cintura en el baile de Harrenhaal. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, nerviosas y tímidas como sus ojos grises, que parecían estar ahogándose en los violetas de ella, o perdidos en la inmensidad de la noche. La había elogiado, como tantos otros, de una manera dulce y formal. Era un hombre de honor, el tipo de hombre que agradaba a sus hermanos, y además (para su desgracia) poco interesante.

A ella la había cautivado el lobo salvaje, no el solitario. Se había acercado a ella dando ligeros tumbos, borracho como lo estaba Robert Baratheon. Los había observado desde lo lejos, en el palco real, al lado de Elia y sus otras nobles damas cuyos nombres se habían borrado de sus recuerdos. Se había fijado desde que las carcajadas habían empezado a sonar con fuerza en la mesa de los Stark. El niño —luego sabría que se trataba de Benjen Stark— corrió a su tienda, mojado de pies a cabeza, apestando a vino. Como si lo celebrasen, Brandon, Robert y otros caballeros de la sala habían decidido enfrentarse en un fiero duelo de cuernos de cerveza y dulce vino de los Redwyne. Fue después cuando él se había acercado a ella, le había pedido con delicadeza inusual en un estado como el suyo que acompañase a su hermano a un baile, y Ashara accedió presa de sus manos callosas por la espada, las mismas que agarraban las suyas. De su brazo había recorrido el salón (habría recorrido el mundo entero) y se desprendió de él en cuanto Ned Stark cogió el aire suficiente como para levantarse y presentar sus respetos.

Había sido culpa suya y de nadie más acudir esa noche a la tienda de los Stark. Esperó durante varias horas a que llegase, impaciente, y disfrutó la ausencia de la luna, pues la brillante entrometida no podría delatarlos. A pesar de ser una amante experimentada, se había encontrado más perdida que nunca entre los pantalones del norteño. Luchó con ellos para arrancárselos y acabaron por fundirse en uno solo, bajo el arropo silencioso de las estrellas. Jamás olvidaría como su sonrisa burlona y masculina, de pura suficiencia, la había cautivado como a una chiquilla. Había pensado, estúpida de ella, que Brandon era mucho más interesante que su hermano, más hombre y más hablador. La timidez de Eddard era equivalente a la desfachatez de Brandon. Sólo a las chicas jóvenes que quieren vivir aventuras y no saben nada de la vida les apasiona más el rebelde, el que parece tener una campana con la que llamar a los problemas. Se le había exhibido, lo había buscado, a pesar de ser un hombre prometido. Para ella no significaba nada, pues no deshonraría a su prometida ya que no estaban casados.

Su vestido también había caído el suelo, lamiendo sus pies. Y ella a él. Ambos se habían equivocado tanto... creyó en sus tiernas palabras y promesas, se entregaron otras noches hermosas como aquella. Al final se habían separado irremediablemente, pero fue él el que no echó la vista atrás para despedirse. Lo último que supo de Brandon Stark antes de su asesinato, fue que se dirigía a Aguasdulces para casarse.

Y se había olvidado de ella, había ignorado su embarazo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, cohibidos y paulatinos, dudando si abordarla o no. Conocía bien cada sonido de Campoestrella, habituada a los silencios hoscos al anochecer y al correteo continuo de las criadas. Finalmente, ocupó un hueco a su lado, aspirando con pesadez el aire caliente de la tarde.

—Sólo serán unos días —dijo de pronto.— En cuanto vuelva no tendrás que hacerte cargo nunca más de él.

—Ya.

—Sé que es duro para ti...

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió mirándola de hito en hito.— ¿Diste a luz a un hijo muerto?

—No —respondió. El niño estaba acurrucado contra su pecho, saciado y durmiendo. Ashara sintió deseos de cogerlo entre sus brazos y elevarlo al cielo, pero se contuvo.— Sé lo dura que es la situación de perder a alguien amado. En el último año mi padre y mi hermano han sido asesinados.

—También Rhaegar —señaló.— ¿Rapto o fuga, Lady Lyanna?

—Me fui con él —aceptó dubitativa.— Jamás habría raptado a nadie.

—No estoy segura —interrumpió la dorniense.— Si fue capaz de abandonar a Elia y a sus hijos, creo que bien podría raptar a una niña.

—Os equivocáis, mi señora —replicó malhumorada, masticando las palabras.— La princesa Elia estaba enterada de lo que Rhaegar iba a hacer, él me lo aseguró y vuestro hermano confirmó su juramento. Admito que nuestro comportamiento no fue honorable, pero nunca tuvimos la intención de hacer daño a nadie.

—Él soñaba con profecías.

—Lo sé. Sé perfectamente con qué soñaba.

«Por supuesto, te acostabas con él.»

—Aún así decidiste irte y dejar a tus hermanos sin una sola noticia tuya.

—Me comporté como una niña entonces, ahora soy una mujer. Me fui porque lo amaba, porque él iba a...

—¿Librarte de un matrimonio indeseado? ¿Qué tal me sé la canción? Permíteme la pregunta: ¿cómo iba Rhaegar a librarse de su propio matrimonio, mmm? Una esposa y dos hijos. Los tres muertos. Al pequeño Aegon le estamparon la cabeza contra una pared y cuando se lo enseñaron al usurpador que tienes como prometido, le faltaba la mitad del cráneo y su cuerpecito estaba cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Explícame, ¿justificas eso con el gran amor que os profesabais?

—Tenéis todo el derecho a echarme mis errores en cara, mi señora —contestó con la mayor dignidad posible.— Pero os pido que no lo paguéis con mi hijo ni le echéis encima vidas que él no robó. Iré a la capital, recibiré mi merecido por los errores que cometimos y me iré lejos, donde no podáis vernos.

—¿No regresaréis a Invernalia?

—No puedo. Robert sabrá que Jon es hijo de él y...

Ashara hizo un gesto con el fin de enmudecerla, comprendía como seguía el juego. Se levantó tomando al niño de los brazos de la madre, quien se mostró reticente a dejarlo marchar. Jon se acomodó contra el nuevo cuerpo que lo arropaba con facilidad, para regocijo de la mujer.

—Estará a salvo aquí. No voy a condenar a dos niños en un año.

—Siento mucho lo de tu hija, Ashara —sonaba sincera y Ashara la miró, guardándose las lágrimas.— Siento que todo haya salido así. No fue culpa tuya.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lyanna sonrió con tristeza y la dejó a solas con el bebé. La dorniense se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo, una pequeña criatura en sus manos, como bien podría haberlo sido Ada. Difícilmente volvería a quedarse en estado. Alaric no pretendería casarla pronto, sabía que no estaba preparada para embarcarse en un matrimonio tras haber perdido a la niña y ella no deseaba ni otro hombre ni otra oportunidad para ser madre. Volvería a pasar nuevamente por un amargo trago que prefería dejar atrás.

El niño cabeceó y abrió los ojos, grises como lo habían sido los de Brandon Stark. Pasó el dedo índice por la frente, el puente que representaban las cejas, la nariz y la boca, describiendo pequeños círculos y acariciándolo con suavidad. Jon Targaryen suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y abrió la boca mamando de su dedo, buscando alimento. Ashara rió por vez primera en demasiados meses, agotada, y dejó al niño jugar un buen rato, hasta que la noche cayó calladamente sobre Dorne y el sol se alejó revelando las estrellas del firmamento. Elia le había contado una vez que Rhaegar era un erudito en cuanto a luceros del cielo, que sabía los nombres de cada astro.

—Es posible que tú también tengas una estrella —dijo al niño.

Rezaba para que tuviese más suerte que Aegon y Rhaenys.

Por la mañana, el castillo despertó con agitación, moviéndose entre los últimos resquicios de sombra. Ashara había suplicado a Arthur quedarse con ella en el hogar y enviar al Lord Comandante con Lyanna. Para su desesperación, su hermano se mostró firme en su resolución de acompañar a la norteña a la capital.

—Van a matarte —aseguró.

—Ser Barristan sigue vivo.

—Selmy hincó la rodilla, Art. ¿Tú también besarás los pies del falso rey que hundió la espada en el pecho de tu amigo?

La mujer recibió una mirada dura, tan espinosa y lacerante como la mismísima Albor, y se contentó con verlo alejarse a lomos de su imponente palafrén de crines rubias. Sus ruegos no habían caído en saco roto: Gerold Hightower sí se quedaría con ella en Campoestrella. El Toro Blanco había coincidido con ella en que Lyanna no necesitaba de ningún guardia real extra. Pese a mostrarse reacio —manifestó más de una vez que Jon era un Arena, no un Targaryen— decidió quedarse para velar por el último hijo del príncipe.

—Lo correcto sería ir a Desembarco del Rey para sacar a punta de espada a Robert Baratheon del Trono de Hierro.

«¿Por qué no lo haces? —se preguntó Ashara.— Hasta tú dudas. Sabes que si vas allí no volverás. Hasta el Bravo hincó la rodilla.»

La despedida que le otorgó Ned Stark fue incluso más reservada y torpe, como en Harrenhaal. Recitó algunas palabras de consuelo, lamentó la muerte de Ada y el transcurso de la guerra pero no mencionó al lobo salvaje. Sabía que para él había sido algo muy pasajero. Para una mujer en estado, ningún hombre es pasajero. Mentiría si hubiese dicho que fue un gran amor, uno que la quemaba por dentro de día y de noche; mas no era capaz de evitar el sentimiento de abandono. A ella sí le habría gustado intentar algo, algo donde Catelyn Tully había llegado primero. Murmuró algún agradecimiento vacío, poco tenía que decirle.

La interceptó con sus ojos gris hielo y sintió durante un efímero momento que la estaba observando a través de su cuerpo. Ashara intentó no devolverle el gesto, concentrada en rodear al niño, pero supo que Ned Stark había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Los hombres que cabalgaban con él, junto a un carro con cajas de pino tirado por cuatro caballos, habían hecho una promesa tan valiosa como un juramento real y el pago se daría en mujeres, tierras y metálico. Así funcionaban las cosas, el joven señor de Invernalia comenzaba a relacionarse con ellas.

Ese fue el último día que Ashara vio al lobo solitario. La capa blanca de Ser Gerold ondeó tras ella, caminando lentamente por los pasillos, ausente. Alaric la había dejado hacerse cargo por completo de Jon, seguro de que cuidándolo iba a superar su pérdida. Cuán ingenuos podían ser los hombres. Sólo alguien que había dado vida y muerte de sus entrañas a la vez podría comprenderla.

Hubo otros días de horas muertas pasadas en el mismo banco, frente al mismo cielo y en el mismo jardín. Cada noche que caía se preguntaba cuándo llegaría una carta de su hermano desde Desembarco, o quizás una amenaza del rey. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería lo segundo, de que no volverían nunca más. Lyanna Stark era idiota si creía que presentarse allí solucionaría las cosas, aunque debía reconocer que pocas mujeres habrían tenido las agallas de dar la cara antes de desaparecer. Arthur no correría en ningún caso la misma suerte. Como guardia real, debía quedarse con los capas blancas o morir. Sus juramentos eran de por vida y si algo no estaba dispuesto a hacer era doblar la rodilla frente al hombre que había matado a su buen amigo.

«Quizá... quizá le dejen irse. Empezar de cero.» Pero Elia no pudo irse, la vejaron como a una vulgar yegua y le quitaron la vida pese a no representar ninguna amenaza.

Antes Wylla se ocupaba de arropar al niño por las noches y dormirlo con alguna nana, pero Ashara había adoptado esa dolorosa costumbre para sí en pocas noches. La cuna, junto a su cama, se mecía con suavidad.

Todo era silencio. Las criadas habían dejado de corretear por los pasillos, el Toro Blanco se retiraba a una habitación cercana y otros guardias ocupaban su puesto. Las estrellas hacían su aparición, de gala, brillantes y majestuosas en el gran lienzo azabache que era el cielo. Supo, de alguna manera, que estaba allí antes de sentirlo. Cerró los ojos un breve instante, dejando de mecer la cuna, oyendo como las sedas susurraban contra el suelo. Unas sedas que no eran las suyas. No podían serlo, estaba sentada sobre el colchón de plumas, intentando que Jon cerrase los ojos.

El pánico la invadió en pocos segundos, subiendo desde la planta de los pies y las puntas de los dedos hasta su cabeza, martilleando en el corazón como un tambor de guerra. Ese hombre estaba allí desde hacía horas, oculto ¿en dónde? ¿En el servicio? ¿Bajo la cama? ¿Dentro del armario? ¿Tan siquiera había mostrado preocupación por algo así cuando entró con el niño? Habría dado lo que fuese por tener a mano una lanza.

Reuniendo valor, se giró rápidamente, pegando la espalda contra la cuna en actitud defensiva, dispuesta a frenar el golpe. Un golpe que no llegó. Tenía razón en una cosa: había oído sedas deslizarse, sedas como las de los vestidos de las mujeres. Sedas negras, en ese caso. Idóneas para colarse en algún sitio, suaves y aterciopeladas, oscuras como el cielo.

—Tenéis buen aspecto, mi señora —siseó.

—No os acerquéis más.

Calzaba unas pantuflas del mismo color para evitar más sonidos innecesarios. Las manos, regordetas y afeminadas, retiraron la capucha descubriendo un rostro rollizo, enigmático. Una sonrisa vacía, una trampa. Estiró los brazos, abrió las manos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, declarándose limpio. A Ashara no le preocupaba que tuviese una daga debajo del brazo, ese hombre luchaba con unas armas muy diferentes.

—Es curiosa esta situación, ¿sabéis, Lady Ashara? —comentó.— La princesa Elia y yo estuvimos en una similar no hace mucho, me temo.

—Ser Gerold Hightower está detrás de la puerta —advirtió. «¿Cuánto tardará en llegar si grito? Dioses, si Arthur estuviese aquí.»

—No os creía mentirosa, mi señora. Sé perfectamente que nuestro amado ex Lord Comandante está quitándose la armadura, todavía blanca, disponiéndose a descansar. Los otros guardias ya han ocupado su lugar, pero esos no son importantes. No saben quién es.

—¿Quién es quién?

—Insultáis mi inteligencia.

Se sentó en la vera de la cama, invitándola a acompañarla. Respondió aferrándose más a los bordes de la cuna, resuelta. La Araña suspiró.

—Sois una mujer sensata, ¿no es así? El pequeño Jon no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres, no sería justo para él vivir este ambiente de convulsa guerra. Su madre no va a volver, mi señora. ¿Creéis acaso que Robert Baratheon, nuestro nuevo rey, la dejará marchar sin explicaciones?

«No.»

—¿Y qué le dirá ella? —prosiguió.— ¿Cómo actuará él? No se desentenderá de ella...

«No.»

—... querrá saber hasta el último detalle de su, llamémoslo, rapto. Sí, esa versión de los hechos está bastante extendida ahora mismo. Sería una crueldad por nuestra parte abandonar a esta criatura en brazos de su madre de nuevo, a merced de los cuchillos que mataron a la princesa Elia. ¿Estáis de acuerdo conmigo?

«Sí.»

—Mi señora, soy vuestro amigo. Habladme y no hagáis nada de lo que podáis arrepentiros.

Ashara buscó algo con lo que defenderse del eunuco, una figura negra sobre su lecho, susurrante e indescifrable. Pocas veces se había sentido tan perdida. Si gritaba, estaba segura de que el hombre se echaría encima de ella y desconocía cuánto podrían tardar en reaccionar los guardias apostados en las puertas.

—Sé que fuisteis vos la que envió aquel cuervo a la Fortaleza Roja. El cuervo a Ned Stark, ayudándole a encontrar a su hermana. Muy noble por vuestra parte.

—No quería que le hiciesen daño alguno —aseguró en un hilo de voz.— Sólo...

—Sólo intentabais acelerar las cosas, como yo. Los dos trabajamos para el bien, en aras de la prosperidad del pueblo. Decidme, ¿por qué siempre son los inocentes los que más sufren cuando los grandes señores juegan a su juego de tronos? No va a terminar nunca, no está en la naturaleza del juego. La rueda va a seguir dando vueltas y hoy es posible que os toque a vos, a vuestra a casa, a vuestro hermano. Al pequeño Jon.

—¡No!

—Por supuesto, sería terrible. Es nuestro deber velar por los indefensos.

—Estoy aquí, protegiéndole.

—Estáis aquí, reteniendo secretos en las paredes del castillo, ocultando a un niño y haciéndolo pasar por un vástago cualquiera. Os contaré un secreto, mi señora, uno que ignoraba la mismísima Elia Martell: había otros susurros en la cabeza de Aerys, no sólo los míos. El nuevo rey está rodeado de los mismos fieles a la casa Lannister, los que asesinaron brutalmente a la princesa Rhaenys. Los Lannister son una familia muy ambiciosa compuesta por cambiacapas y mujeres insaciables que precipitarán a cualquier persona que amenace su estabilidad. Ahora mismo su honor está en grave duda tras la traición cometida y yo os digo, os asevero, que es el momento de actuar.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Me refiero, querida, que es hora de tomar las riendas del asunto y regresar las cosas a su lugar natural. ¿Qué me decís a eso?

«Madre, vieja, doncella... guerrero, dadme fuerzas.»

Ashara dudó.

* * *

**Mrs. Jano, her own queen**

Como comprenderéis, las dos Ada que menciono son inventadas. No sé si Ashara tenía pensado llamar de alguna manera a su hija ni si su abuela se llamaría así. Alaric es el nombre que le di al padre de Edric Dayne, que ni se menciona en los libros.


End file.
